


Waves

by ladydragon76



Series: Waves [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: AU, Always Human!Blurr, Always Mer!Starscream, M/M, Merpeople Transformers, Mers, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-14 14:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8017963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Mer people aren't real.  Or so Blurr thought until he met one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **‘Verse:** G1/IDW-ish  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Blurr/Starscream  
>  **Warnings:** AU, Always Human!Blurr, Always Mer!Starscream, Mixing and Matching Continuities to Suit My Whims, Mers have both sex organs just like sticky mech smut  
>  **Notes:** Oh gods, I don’t even know, but I blame Eph and her livestream so long ago where she drew a mer!Starscream for this. A few names I recall are SinceRedir, Maelikki, and Demonology. (If I forgot someone, please tell me) They’re all dirty, dirty enablers though, and Eph’s art is farking epic, which only aided me down my road of deviancy. Granted, I’m pretty far along the path anyways, but let’s not dwell. Also, props adhesiveandscrap for their glorious mer ficcage. This is a different mythology, but they made me love theirs which helped inspire me to do this completely self-indulgent bit of fantasy fun. So yeah. ^_^ Enjoy~

Blurr was in love before the boat made it past the mangroves. Take turns on the bow? Sure, Mr. Boat-driving Man. On the way back though. Blurr clung to the rail, warm sea wind blowing back his light blonde hair, the sun kissing the already tanned skin on his bare chest. A literal freaking _dolphin_ cavorted off to the side of the boat as it pushed faster out into the open ocean south of Key Largo.

Blurr smiled, lower lip caught in his teeth as he mentally cursed himself for forgetting the camera back at his hotel again.

Whatever. He was coming back tomorrow. If just the boat ride was this much of a thrill, he _had_ to do it again. Speed freak and adrenaline junkie that he was, Blurr hadn't expected a simple boat ride out to the reef would be so damn exciting. But it was. Never mind they weren't going that fast. Never mind he'd been to beaches before. Kayaked barely thawed lakes in Canada. Drifted down rivers in inner tubes. Blurr loved the water, but he'd never actually taken the time to go out on the ocean before.

The boat held rather steady under his feet, the bow lifted some from the speed. Of course, the ocean looked like glass this morning. Barely ten-thirty, and it was hot and sticky on land. Still hot and wet now, but the wind felt amazing, and it was just a little cooler. Blurr glanced left and right, saw the other boats with the dozens of other people heading out to the reefs too. Past them, more little green-covered islands popped out of the water.

What were they called down here? Hammocks? Blurr didn’t know why they were called that, but he didn't exactly care either. Florida was a world all its own in many ways, and while he'd been all over to race the past couple years, he'd never before had the time to take a vacation in the state. Friends had suggested Orlando. Go to all the parks, ride the rides, and Blurr did love a good roller coaster, but the beach called. Get to snorkel out at a real, living reef? The roller coasters could wait.

The man driving them out -was he a captain if this wasn't a ship? Blurr thought he might've said he was?- asked them to come back in as they were approaching the reef. The boat slowed as Blurr and the others made their way in. A pair of women with two kids in the brightest neon green shorts Blurr had ever seen sat next to him on the bench. The women were as giddy as the kids as they strapped into their life vests. A group of college boys snickered and smeared on more sunblock in a chain. An older couple checked one another's vest lines, the older lady blowing air into hers already. She caught Blurr looking.

"I sink like a rock," she said with a laugh.

Blurr flashed her a winning smile. "All the good stuff's at the bottom anyways."

"Be my sunken treasure, Betty?" the old guy asked, planting a kiss on Betty's soft, wrinkly cheek.

Aww!

Blurr left the adorable old fogies to it and grabbed his fins, mask, and snorkel before heading for the back of the boat. Beneath his bare feet the boat rumbled as the engine reversed to bring them to a stop. Pool noodles were offered. The boundaries pointed out. Then they were free to dive in.

Blurr took a breath then jumped off the back of the boat, right into open, flipping ocean! The water was a bit cooler out here than it'd been at the beach, but it was still plenty warm enough to enjoy. He swam back from the boat, clearing out of everyone else's way before tugging the fins on and fiddling with the mask and snorkel. He'd snorkeled plenty in the past, mostly in pools, but he knew how to do it, and he had his own bright aqua and white set- as close to his signature blue and white as he could get easily. Sure he could special order a set, but that'd have meant putting off the vacation until they arrived. Blurr wasn't about to do that.

Once ready, Blurr rolled over in the water and got his first sight at the world below him. Nothing much here, but there was a reason they stopped the boats back away from the reef itself. It was surprisingly shallow once Blurr found it. Twelve feet, he thought the captain had said.

Oh gods! A shark! Those weren't supposed to be seen much during the day!

Blurr's excited squeal was audible through his snorkel, and soon he had other swimmers around him, all pointing at the nurse shark cruising along the bottom. They followed it from the surface for a little ways, but then Blurr took a breath and dove, angling around a coral formation to check out a school of bright yellow fish. They moseyed along, unafraid, and he swam after them until his need for air forced him back to the surface.

For the entire hour and a half, Blurr dove, stayed under as long as he could, then resurfaced only to catch his breath before going right back under. He roamed as far out as he dared, thought he saw the shark again- maybe it was a ray? It was larger though, and too far out for him to see well, so he left it be.

It just hadn't lasted long enough, Blurr thought as he sat on the upper deck in the back of the boat. His eyes were glued on the ocean, a smile lighting up his face as a pair of dolphins played in the boat's wake.

"I'm so coming back tomorrow."

Beside him a woman giggled.

"Hey, buddy," the man with her said, holding out a camera to Blurr. "Would you mind?"

Blurr grinned and took the camera. "Say oh-my-god-what-an-amazing-day!"

They both laughed, and Blurr snapped the picture, hoping it looked good, because he couldn't see the screen with the sun so bright. He was thanked though, and nodded to the couple. He was absolutely coming back out tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

When Blurr arrived, bright and early for the nine o'clock reef tour, he found out it was already sold out. So was the ten-thirty.

Noon it was then!

Blurr took his gear and fins over to Cannon Beach and swam around, visiting the old shipwreck anchor and the cannons that gave the beach its name while practicing taking pictures under water. A quick, light snack from the concession stand, a jaunt through the restroom to reapply his sunblock, then it was time to board.

Again, Blurr stood at the bow rail, though it was a different boat with a different captain and first mate- yes they were called that. He'd paid more attention this time. The wind was in his face once more, hotter than the day before, but then it was midday now. The humidity felt more oppressive, but it wouldn't be long before they reached the reef and he could get into the cooler water. He was the first off the back of the boat once they stopped, this time at a different reef. There were a bunch of them, and today he was just a little farther out. Not a problem, because Blurr wanted to see it all. Hell, he was already planning to come back out tomorrow. This was _too_ cool, and he didn't bother hanging out on the surface to start with today. It was straight under, toward the bottom, toward the delicate, beautiful coral formations with their plants and fish and tunnels.

Gods, those holes in the formations were tempting, but he didn't have gloves, and they'd been warned that human hands could damage the coral. It wasn't worth the risk, gloves or no -or the risk of his snorkel or fins scraping it- to get that little extra thrill of swimming through. Blurr snapped dozens of pictures, afraid of missing something due to moving and blearing the image. He snapped away at the various fish, a ray, the formations, the plants. He even took pictures of the surface from beneath it and the way the sunrays bent and glared under the low ripples of waves.

Selfies happened shamelessly.

This cinched it. Blurr needed to get scuba certified and come back. He needed a rebreather or tanks or something so he didn't have to keep going to the surface for air.

Just before the call went out for everyone to return to the boat, Blurr once again spotted a dark, large shadow far out from the reef. It was at the limit of his vision, which was pretty damn good. A flash of… red? No, that was a light trick, or a fish of some type darting by and reflecting sunlight.

The second call went out, and Blurr sighed, air whooshing through his snorkel as he turned away and swam back to the boat. He sat at the top in the back again, eyes on the water. There were no dolphins today in the wake, and he felt oddly sad and disappointed to be heading back in. Never mind that his shoulders were starting to sting a bit. Blurr knew he'd be sunburned, but he wasn't ready to go back.

Tomorrow, he promised himself. Every damn day of his vacation, he'd be out there. Forget the Everglades and the alligators. Blurr wanted the ocean and the reefs, the salt taste, strong as it was, in his mouth and stinging his nose when he wasn't careful enough breathing through the snorkel. He wanted the little waves to come in and smack him in the side of his head, the sun to turn his skin red. It was worth any price to be out there.


	3. Chapter 3

Mother Nature didn't give a rat's fuzzy, flying ass about Blurr's new obsession. Pewter clouds roiled in the distance, curtains of rain hanging below them. The wind stirred an ocean which had been glass two days before and only light ripples yesterday into a white-peaked, angry monster out beyond the protected little bay. Even then, the waters here were far choppier than before.

The tours were cancelled and Blurr's money refunded to him. For a while, he sat on the beach and stared at the clouds, wondering what he should do. His motorcycle was parked behind him. He could hop on, drive further out to the Keys. This was just Largo, after all. There was a _lot_ more beyond this point to see. More beaches, more overlooks. Shops, and even museums. There was an aquarium somewhere. Restaurants, which likely served some of the best seafood he would ever have. Blurr could just drive until the rain finally blew in and the road became too unsafe. Or until he hit Key West. Spend the sunset at that spot that celebrated it every day. He couldn't remember the name, but if he went out there, someone could point him the right direction.

Then he spotted a bright orange kayak out beyond the buoy. Were they still renting kayaks?!

Blurr was up and heading around the concession and shop where the tour tickets were sold and bee-lined to the kayak rentals.

"Yeah, man," the deeply tanned man handling rentals said when Blurr asked. "It's rough out there, you ever kayak before?"

"Oh hell yeah," Blurr replied. "I've done the Upper Salt River for white water kayaking, and then down this little spot outside of Denver too." He couldn't remember the name of that one, but he'd spent most of the trip drunk and hopping into and out of the sleeping bags of some very pretty men and women. It'd been a good weekend.

The man eyed him for a moment, but Blurr just waited. He _could_ kayak. He'd done plenty of it on different types of water. Not the ocean, but he was strong and experienced and loved a good thrill anyways. "Alright, man, but watch the mangrove roots. Know a dude that got tangled up in them and drowned before his buddy could get to him, ok?"

Blurr winced and nodded. "Yeah. I plan to live. I'll be careful." He lifted his mask and snorkel. "Know any good places to go?"

The man shook his head as he flipped over a receipt tablet. "You don't want to go too far into open water today. Not with the storms coming. Nothing like a paddle out in the rain, but the ocean can get vindictive, ya know?"

Blurr nodded as he handed over his ID, forcing himself not to look back toward where the tour boats were tied down. He knew _exactly_ where he wanted to go, and it was most definitely open water. The storm wasn't going to scare him off. Blurr had spent his life doing dangerous, stupid things. Hell, he made his living driving race cars after all.

"Want the emergency vest?"

"Yeah," Blurr replied and gave the man his best winner's smile. "Better safe than sorry, right?"

But goddamn, the chop was rough.

Blurr tried to paddle nonchalantly, look like he wasn't about to head out to the reef- a place he had no idea if he was allowed to be when not on a tour, but the chop kept him too busy to look innocent. Luckily, the curving waterway through the mangroves quickly blocked him from view of anyone on shore. All he'd really need to worry about were helicopter patrols or the coast guard coming by and seeing his bright fricking day-glo orange kayak where it likely didn't belong. And once he spotted the buoys that marked the tour boat lanes, finding a reef was nothing. In fact, it was the one he'd first gone to.

The water felt warmer than the air as Blurr slid into it. He was out farther from the reef than where the boats stopped, but then he needed to tie the kayak to something so it wouldn't drift off. That'd be a long damn swim back.

Fins, mask, and snorkel on, the kayak tied to a buoy, his camera's wrist cord looped on his left arm, Blurr dove under and swam toward the reef. There was a push against him even under the waves, not unlike swimming against the stream of that lazy river he had inner-tubed on in Texas. But it was worth it. Oh, gods it was so worth it when he reached the reef. It was dimmer, harder to see with the clouds overhead and no sunbeams lancing through, but the fish were _everywhere_. Blurr surfaced for a breath then ducked back down to put his camera to work. There was a whole school of the bright yellow, white, and black stripped ones. And a bunch of rather large Dory fish ambling around the coral formations.

Really, he should learn the names of these things.

The ray he recognized, resting against the bottom in the tufts of grass-looking plants. Blurr swam around it, snapping dozens of pictures, but stayed at a distance. In fact, he kept his distance from everything. Not only did he not want to screw anything up, but if he got caught, he wanted to be able to say he'd just been looking, not harassing the wildlife.

Blurr stayed by the reef, searching, exploring, noting a few landmarks so he could find his way back to the kayak when he was ready, until the sky was nearly black overhead and the thunder was almost on top of him. The waves peaked and frothed, and all but blew him back toward shore. Better than a riptide, of course, though it was still a hard swim to get back to the kayak.

Getting _on_ the kayak was even harder. When Blurr just couldn't seem to untie it from under the water, he knew he'd have to try from on top of it, but it took some doing to finally time the waves and sling his leg over the blasted thing. He shoved the mask up off his eyes just as the rain started. Between it and the wind, Blurr was shivering and cold in seconds. How the hell was _this_ tropical? Worse, the snorkel got caught in his hair and that hurt.

"Idiot for coming out here," Blurr said to himself, but he couldn't regret it. His camera was almost full of pictures where it dangled from his wrist, and cold now or not, he wouldn't have given this up for anything.

Snorkel and its offending, hair-pulling clip finally removed from Blurr's mask, Blurr shoved it under the elastic mesh at the front of the kayak and put the mask back on. He might need it to see to untie the knot anchoring him to the buoy. It proved difficult between the waves, the motion of the buoy, the rain now driving down in icy spikes against Blurr's back, and his own shaking fingers, but he kept at it, and the kayak finally slipped free. Blurr was carried backwards immediately along with the current, but he was able to keep his balance as he pushed the mask up and checked his location.

It was all open water, and frighteningly enough, land was mere distant shadows through the grey of the rain. Blurr's heart thumped a bit harder, but he was no stranger to the thrill of fear. He lived for it, really.

"Fucking adventure, that's what this is," Blurr said with a grin. He balanced carefully, moving slowly so he wouldn't flip the kayak, and got one foot up so he could unclip the paddle from the side. White water kayaking had been a lot harder than this, and there weren't any dangerous rocks to knock his head on here. He could do this. Hell, he wasn't even close enough to the mangroves for them to be dangerous yet.

"What?" Blurr flinched as something brushed his ankle, the kayak rocking with the motion. Would a shark be out hunting now? Kayaks certainly mimicked the right shape, and while nurse sharks weren't a threat, a bull shark could be. Blurr knew they had those in Florida, though he wasn't sure if it was common to have one out here.

Blurr held very still, afraid to put his other foot back in the water, but also afraid to lift the one in the ocean lest he overbalance. When nothing happened, he relaxed and shook his head. "Stupid. It was probably seaweed." Blurr squinted up at the rain, hand going for the paddle again. "Ok, Blurr, buddy," he said to himself. "Time to get to la-ahhh!"

Blurr flailed as he was dragged under the water, kicking, trying to strike low at the ankle that was grabbed, but he had already been released. He broke the surface, only to get slapped _hard_ in the side of his head by a wave. The mask was dragged back down over his eyes, and he managed to spot the bright orange of the kayak. Just as he reached it though, his ankle was grabbed again, and down Blurr went.

This time, Blurr tensed, but didn't fight. He stared out through the mask, heart pounding, hands fisted, and searched. Not a gator. Not a shark. He wasn't in pain or able to see any blood when he looked down.

Dolphin? Maybe it was a dolphin, Blurr thought. They had teeth, sharp teeth, but they were smart as hell, right? Dogs had sharp teeth, but they didn't always make a cut when playing- not even on soft human skin. Blurr turned in the water, feeling it push at him, and knowing the longer he was under the harder it'd be to find and reach the kayak. Gods, but he did _not_ need to be trying to swim back to land in a crashing thunderstorm, with an asshole dolphin 'playing' with him the whole way back.

Unable to hold his breath any longer, Blurr pushed the surface again. Just before he broke, he thought he spotted a darker shadow coming toward him. He grabbed a breath, mouth filling with water as he was pulled under again. He reached out, hand sliding over the smooth skin of… something. It was warm and alive. Blurr twisted, trying to track the thing- it _had_ to be a dolphin.

A shout of fear and shock fled toward the surface in a trail of bubbles as Blurr came face to face with the _thing_ that had pulled him under. Red eyes in a face the color of the storm clouds was surrounded by a halo of long inky hair. An utterly _inhuman_ face.

Blurr swung his arms in and kicked to get back from it and up to the surface. He had to get away. Whatever the fuck that was, he wasn't getting eaten or dying today at its hands.

A great goal, really, but Blurr was grabbed again, this time at the hips. Warm hands that felt too human pulled and the surface moved farther away from Blurr's outstretched hand. His lungs burned, his eyes teared.

_Gods, please. I don't want to die._

Blurr kicked at it, planted his hands against what felt like the smoothly muscled chest of any normal man, but he couldn't break the hold. He inhaled, just a little through his nose as the need for air grew too strong. Lucky for him, the rubber of the mask sucked inward. A bit of salt stung Blurr's nose, but no water reached his lungs. He thrashed, but the thing only moved one hand, the other still implacable, and gripped Blurr's hair in a controlling handful.

Then it kissed him.

Blurr froze in shock, and a smooth warm tongue pushed into his mouth to lick lightly over his own before retreating.

Blurr gaped, still held below the waves by the hand on his waist and the other in his hair. A hand he could see was _blue_ up to about the elbow before fading to a pearly white. The pewter of its face flowed down its neck before becoming a crimson. Shiny yellow-gold painted fucking-well _ripped_ abdominals, which led to more red at the hip area before the… thing became a fucking fish.

"Are you done panicking?" a voice asked. Light tenor, definitely shaded toward a masculine timbre, and… mocking Blurr by that tone.

"Fuck you, dude," Blurr said, then gasped. Then covered his mouth and held his breath, but… "I'm not drowning? I'm already drowned. Aw, shit." That explained the inhuman face. Maybe this was the sort of angel, guide, spiritual being thing that came for drowning victims.

It- he(?) snorted at Blurr and eased his grip. "By the First, I went and caught a dumb one."

Blurr's mouth dropped open in offense. "How am I dumb? Holy fuck , you drag me under, and now I'm _talking_ under water? I can hear you. I'm… _breathing_!"

"That's because I can gift some of my magick to you with a kiss," he said.

"Magic?" Blurr asked, feeling a bit helpless. This was one fucked up dream, and he was dead or dying somewhere.

Red eyes rolled in a very human way. "Yes, magick. Ephemeral power that known science cannot yet explain." Blue hands released Blurr and the right was aimed toward him. "I'm Starscream."

"Blurr," Blurr said, shaking the fish-man's hand. "I think my brain's going to explode. Excuse me." He gave a kick, aiming for the air, but was once again caught and pulled down.

"It's storming up there," Starscream said, easing his grip on Blurr's wrist. "It's safer under here."

"Is that what this is then? A rescue?" Blurr asked. "Because I was fine until you yanked me down here. And now my kayak and snorkel are gods know where, and someone's going to see it and think I'm dead."

A trail of bubbles rose up as Starscream huffed a sigh and rolled his eyes again. He was weirdly pretty, Blurr thought, now that he was getting used to such a different face. Angular. Sharp. Kind of Elf-like if Tolkien was to be believed. His staring was cut short as his wrist was grabbed.

"Fine. Come on."

Before Blurr could protest, Starscream had rolled in the water, pulling Blurr's arm so that he was left hanging onto the other's back as they were very suddenly swimming _damn_ fast through the water. In less than a minute, Starscream was catching a rope, turning, and swimming back the way they had come.

"Wait," Blurr said. "Shore's the other way." At least he thought so. "I mean… Ok, let's just pretend I'm not hallucinating for a second. What are you, and what do you want from me? What the hell's going on here?"

"I've seen you," Starscream replied as he swam, long tail moving them along effortlessly despite the fact he had Blurr on his back and was towing a kayak through the waves, _and_ moving against the current. No wonder he was nothing but compact, tight muscles. "I was intrigued by a human who was so obviously interested in the reef but not destructive."

"Others were destructive?" Blurr assumed so. People liked to take souvenirs, but he hadn't really seen anyone being that sort of an asshole while he was out.

"Always," Starscream said. "Just yesterday in the group you were with, there were a handful of young men trying to capture a fish. Blue tangs are worth a lot to your kind."

Blurr frowned, angry himself that they would be so stupid. "It would never survive the ride back."

"Do you think they cared?" Starscream slowed and when Blurr let go of him, he wasn't stopped.

Blurr swam up, hand grasping the kayak to help pull himself up and shoving the mask to his forehead. The snorkel was still there, caught in the mesh where he had left it, so that was good at least. Though, not so good, was when Blurr looked around and couldn't see the least shadow of land. His heart lurched, and he tried to pull himself higher, kicking to aim the lift as a wave rolled under him and helped too.

No land.

"Gods. Where are we?"

"A few miles from shore, now get back under here. The storm is only picking up." Thunder crashed, loud and low as if to punctuate Starscream's words.

Blurr looked at Starscream, at the pure black hair plastered to his head and flowing around him in the waves. His eyes were even more red now without the water and the mask distorting Blurr's vision. "I don't get it."

"I have the line, now come on!" Starscream demanded, simultaneously showing the rope in one hand and reaching for Blurr with the other. "But hold your breath when you go under. Breathing air breaks the magick."

Blurr resisted the tug on his shoulder, head tilting a bit. "Are you going to kiss me again?"

"Yes." Thunder made them both wince from the sheer volume of it, and Blurr let himself be pulled under.

Lips pressed to Blurr's, and he opened his mouth enough for that soft tongue to slide inside again, though this time, Starscream didn't retreat after a single stroke. He tipped his head, pushed harder, and damn well _plundered_ Blurr's mouth. Arms banded around his back and held him close, and Blurr didn't even think to protest. In fact, all thought flew out of his mind as he leaned into the kiss. Water was inhaled and exhaled as easily as air, and the low hum of desire Starscream made was as easy to hear as the thunder rolling above them. Easier, in fact, as the water didn't seem to muffle the fish-man's soft sound.

Starscream drew back with another low hum that seemed to harmonize with the buzz tingling Blurr's nerve endings. "I like you."

Blurr arched a brow, noting he could actually see Starscream and his eyes weren't stinging despite all the salt water. Huh. More fish magic. "Do ya?" He poked a white shoulder. "What is all this?" Blurr asked, knowing the disbelief and wariness came through his tone. Nice kisses or not, this was still insane.

"This is me being drawn to you, which legend says is odd and extremely rare," answered Starscream. "It is also me keeping you safe from that storm."

"I couldn't see land," Blurr said, heart giving a little trip in rhythm as he recalled that bit of information. He honestly had no idea which way land was anymore.

"No, but that is partly for _my_ safety," Starscream said as he rubbed the hand not holding onto the kayak's rope up and down Blurr's back. "I know how to get back to land though, and I'll take you once the storm lets up."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Blurr eyed him for a minute, then pushed back to give Starscream's whole body a look. "What are you? Seriously."

"I'm Mer."

"Like a mermaid?" Gods, that sounded dumber out loud than in his head.

Bubbles and a snort from Starscream. "Something like. Legend says humans and Mer were once the same, but then those who became the humans left the waters of our birth and forgot what they were."

"Trippy." Blurr grinned as Starscream snickered at him and drew him back in close. "But you'll take me back? Because the lore I've heard on mermaids is they like drowning guys."

"I'm no maid, little human." Something in Starscream's tone sizzled right down Blurr's spine and lodged in his swim shorts.

"So I see," Blurr said, careful not to press full-length against Starscream. "So… Another kiss wouldn't cancel your magic, right?"

A fine black brow arched. "No, it would not. Only breathing air will break the spell. Or if I wander too far from you. Supposedly. I've never really tested the distance thing before."

Blurr's lips twitched and he leaned back against the cage of Starscream's arms. "Oh, but you've tried the kissing thing before?"

"Who hasn't?" Starscream replied with a smirk, tightening his hold until they were chest to chest again.

Blurr chuckled and let the Mer kiss him again, because why the hell not? He was dead, or he was dreaming, or he'd lost his damn mind, but someone pretty was kissing him and it felt nice, and Blurr just never had been very good at turning that down. He had a million questions, but why waste whatever time he had left with this fantasy by questioning it?

They did talk some. Small things. What Blurr thought of the reefs. Why he kept coming back. Come to think of it, Starscream was the one asking a lot of questions. Blurr told him about being on vacation. Which apparently was a disappointment to Starscream because, yes, Blurr would have to leave when it was over. Blurr was a race car driver by profession, but his family had been wealthy before that. He was one lucky little asshole, and he knew it. He'd never needed to work a day in his life, but being a celebrity had its perks. He tried to use his wealth in good ways when he wasn't playing with it himself. He always adopted families through charities around Christmastime, tried to donate to shelters, donated blood, though he had a pretty common blood type.

"Why?" Starscream asked, head tilted a bit and voice genuinely curious.

"Gotta give back, right?" Blurr asked. "I mean, I didn't do anything too special to get where I am. I mean, I'm a damn fine driver, win all the time, but other than that?" He shrugged. "My grandpa worked for the family money, and my dad had me all kinds of set up before he died. Me and mom were left embarrassingly comfortable. When she died, it was all mine."

"No mate?" Starscream asked, and Blurr thought he looked rather adorable in that moment.

"Wouldn't be out here making out with a fish dude if I had a serious partner of some sort."

Starscream's expression went flat. "I am not a fish."

Blurr snickered and wound his arms around Starscream's shoulders, bumping their noses together. "Mer then. I wouldn't be out making out with anyone but my partner, because as much as I like to slut it up, I'll be faithful once I find the right person."

They ended up kissing more after that, and it was nearly night by the time Starscream nudged Blurr toward the surface. The air was chilly, the wind still strong, and the waves rough. Blurr was surprised to look up and see a stretch of beach, lights still on along the outsides of the buildings. "Whoa. You were swimming us here the whole time?"

"Yes," Starscream said as he gave Blurr's butt a push to help him up onto the kayak.

"Isn't it dangerous for you to be this close to the shore?"

Starscream ducked under the water, and Blurr tensed when the Mer disappeared and stayed gone.

"It might be," Starscream said from the other side.

Blurr found himself gaping again. In the last light of the day, he could see a _man_ in the water beside him. Starscream's face was still dark, but it was the human kind of dark, rich and deep in color, his hair still long and black, but his eyes brown, not red. Starscream grinned, his teeth straight and white, and the two sharp fangs Blurr had explored with his own tongue now perfectly normal, _human_ eye teeth.

"You should see your face," Starscream said with a laugh. He then proceeded to climb his _naked_ ass onto the kayak's bow and sit there utterly shameless to grin at Blurr.

 _He's got good reason to be shameless_ , Blurr thought, mouth going dry at the sight of all that pretty naked skin over taut muscles. Water ran in rivulets over rippled planes, and Blurr was damn glad _he_ had shorts on. Not that he had much shame either, but holy shit.

"So…" Blurr began, forcing his gaze from the apex of those sleek, muscular thighs back to Starscream's smirking face. "The whole tail to legs thing is true too, then?"

"Obviously. Now are you going to paddle us back to shore or come in your pants?"

"I'm still deciding," Blurr mumbled, though he scrubbed at his face instead of looking back at all that naked. Starscream laughed and the kayak wobbled enough to make Blurr drop his hand and shift his weight so they wouldn't tip over. He was left with a view of Starscream's back- rather what he could see past the mass of midnight hair that fell right down to dust the orange of the kayak.

Blurr resisted the urge to curse out loud and aimed them at the familiar sight of Cannon Beach. They hit the shallows ten minutes later, pushed right up to shore by the breakers. Starscream stumbled a little as he stepped onto land, and Blurr reached out automatically to catch the Merman's elbow and keep him upright.

"Hey!" a new voice shouted.

Blurr lifted a hand in a wave to the ranger trotting quickly toward them. "Hi! Sorry, I know I'm late, but I got stuck out there with the storm." He went straight for his ID to show the ranger, then tucked it back in the water-safe pouch when the ranger gave him a nod.

The ranger then eyed Starscream, who simply cocked his hip to the side and crossed his arms over his chest. The ranger grabbed the radio on his shoulder and said, "Two in, one with the missing kayak." The man lifted his chin at Starscream. "What happened to your clothes?"

"My frat brothers chose death." Starscream waved a hand out toward the ocean. "They stole my trunks and left me out there in the trees."

Blurr dragged the kayak up better onto the beach, then once more dug into the little pouch inside his waistband for his bike key. "Hey, officer? I have a spare towel there in my bike. Be right back, ok?" He was waved off, so he left his fins and snorkel with the kayak and cursed and picked his way up the rocky beach. He returned to Starscream with the towel -blessedly still dry since it'd been in the saddlebag- in time to hear the ranger asking about filing charges. He _should_ have grabbed his shoes while he was at the bike, but worry for Starscream made him rush back.

Starscream waved the man off and slung the towel around his hips. "No. I'll have my revenge. Don't worry, I won't do something too stupidly dangerous in return, but I'll make them regret stranding me out there naked."

"I can get him home," Blurr added with a grin as he bent to retrieve his stuff. The fins and snorkel were passed to Starscream. "Here, you hang on to that, I'll take the kayak back."

"I'll help you," the ranger offered, and together they lifted it and walked toward the shop.

"I'm sorry to cause worry and keep you guys here late," Blurr offered. "But once I got to the trees, and found him," he waved his free arm back toward where Starscream was wobbling his way toward the motorcycle, "I didn't think it'd be safe to try to get both of us back to land on one little kayak with all that wind and thunder."

"Yeah, you made the right choice. You boys are damn lucky though, hope you know it."

"Yes, sir," Blurr said, adding enough emphasis to the words to sound relieved. In truth, beyond the spike of fear from not being able to see land, Blurr hadn't been bothered much at all. Well… not bothered in a bad way, anyhow.

The kayak was set near the others, and then the ranger waved Blurr off. "The gate'll be expecting you two. Drive save, we've got another storm rolling in."

"Will do, and thanks. To you and the others that've been waiting, looking, and worrying about us." Blurr received a last wave that quickly became a shooing motion, so he trotted off, cutting through the wet grass, then hobbling barefoot across the blacktop to his bike.

"I've got some clothes you can wear at the hotel," Blurr told Starscream. "You sure it's ok to leave the ocean? I'm not going to be able to bring you back 'til morning."

"I went to a human university, Blurr, I can handle one night in a bed with you."

Blurr blinked. Well then. He grinned, hurried to pull on the ratty pair of sneakers he'd brought along, then slung a leg over the bike. "You ever ride one of these?"

"No," Starscream answered, though he was graceful in mounting up behind Blurr. Despite only wearing a towel.

"Ok, these pipes? They get hot as fuck and will burn the shit out of you. Keep your feet on those there."

"They're rough," Starscream said, but it sounded like an observation instead of a complaint.

"Yeah, if I had spare shoes, I'd give them to you, but I need these to drive, so just be careful, keep your legs out from the pipes and your feet up, even when I stop." Blurr shifted the bike and kicked back the stand, grinning as Starscream's arms snapped around his waist. "Ok, that's actually not going to work for when I'm driving- much as I like it." He started the bike then nudged Starscream's hands. "Just put your hands on my hips and don't wiggle around, ok?" he said louder. "I'll go slow, and if you need me to stop, just say so. Ok?" Blurr repeated.

"Alright," Starscream said, adjusting his hold.

Blurr grinned again then eased them into motion.


	4. Chapter 4

The ride back to the hotel was a short one seeing as it was barely over a mile from the park entrance- which was a good thing. Blurr was entirely too aware of how tense Starscream was against his back, and he didn't know if it was fear of the bike and falling, or that there were a lot of cars and people around. Starscream had mentioned going to a human college, but not where or for how long. And how weird was that? The questions were stacking up, but first things first.

It being the Keys, hardly anyone looked sideways at Starscream as he and Blurr strolled into the hotel, barefoot in a towel, and wearing nothing but shorts and sneakers. Blurr led the way to the elevator with all his usual confidence, only slightly nervous over being stopped. This was _not_ the first guest he'd found and taken back to his room before, but Starscream was the first merperson.

"The penthouse?" Starscream asked as he entered the room ahead of Blurr. He turned to smirk. "Nothing like the little luxuries, is there?"

Blurr chuckled. "There's really not. Are you complaining?"

Starscream looked around and shook his head. "No. Not at all, but I expect to be thoroughly spoiled while in your company." He smirked again, dropped the towel to the floor, then wandered toward the bedroom.

Blurr bit his lip, eyes on the dripping ends of Starscream's hair where it veiled all but the very bottom curve of his ass. Blurr stepped out of his shoes as he followed, keys and camera were set on the bar, the other towel he'd had with him tossed toward the couch. "Straight to the main course then?" he asked as he reached Starscream. Standing like this, the Mer was only an inch or two taller than Blurr. It made tipping his head up to kiss Starscream all too easy.

"I've been aching for you for three days," Starscream murmured against Blurr's lips as he turned them, putting Blurr's back to the bed. His thumbs hooked into Blurr's waistband and pushed down a bit. "Lose this and get on the bed."

Blurr snickered, heat thrilling through him as he shoved the shorts down to puddle on the floor. "Anything you want, catch-of-the-day."

Starscream planted both hands on Blurr's chest and shoved. "Clearly, I need to keep that mouth busier."

Blurr crawled backwards onto the bed, sprawling sideways across the king-sized mattress, skin tingling into goosebumps as Starscream crawled up over him. "If that's what you want." His hands went up to chilled skin to pull Starscream down against him, shivering with desire more than the coolness in the air. He should have thought to turn down the air conditioning before leaving.

"Maybe later," Starscream said, his voice soft and purring. Blurr could do all kinds of nifty stuff with his voice when he wanted to seduce someone, but that _purr_ was all new, and it turned his insides liquid and hot.

Groin met groin, chest met chest, and Blurr thought he could feel Starscream's heartbeat as he was pressed down into the bed. Blurr was just lifting his head for a kiss when thunder boomed so loud it rattled the paintings on the wall. Starscream went instantly tense, and Blurr startled a bit too. He snickered and relaxed, hands roaming over soft, smooth skin, but Starscream remained tense as rain pounded against the balcony. Lightning lit the room, and thunder crashed, and Blurr tipped his head back to look toward the sliding door, then back to Starscream.

"Hey." Blurr bumped his hips up, a deliberate reminder that they were busy and the storm didn't matter. Hell, far as he knew, they were safer in here than in the ocean. "Star?"

Starscream blinked dark eyes and looked down. "That was incredibly loud." Was his voice shaking?

Blurr pushed a hand up under Starscream's hair to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss. For a moment it worked, but then there was another flash of lightning and explosion of thunder, and Starscream jolted above him. "You ok?"

"Safer underwater."

He was afraid of the storm? Oh gods, that was so cute.

Blurr dusted a few light kisses over Starscream's mouth and cheek, doing his best not to smile. "We're safe here. These buildings are made to handle a lot worse than just a bit of heavy rain and thunder."

"We're up closer to it," Starscream said, but Blurr was busy nibbling along his neck, and the next round of thunder didn't make him tense back up quite as much.

"Said you were on land before," Blurr pointed out as he aimed for Starscream's earlobe.

"That was in the Seventies, and there were no storms like this there. Oh~ That…"

Blurr grinned and dragged his teeth along the shell of Starscream's ear again. "Like that?" he asked, the words barely more than a breath. Starscream shivered over him, hips pushing down against Blurr's. Then Starscream's words caught up to him. The _Seventies_? No, screw that, it could wait. He could feel Starscream's arousal firming up against his belly, and the questions would just have to be asked later.

Starscream made a soft sound and turned his head to capture Blurr's mouth again, and from there, Blurr stopped trying to think and focused on feeling. Starscream's skin warmed under his hands, the hard length of him pushing against Blurr, riding along his own arousal. They started slow, small shifts that rocked them together, but the pace quickly picked up until Starscream was thrusting hard. Blurr gripped his ass and pulled him in, grinding up and chasing down the buzzing pressure that was building down low.

"Blurr," Starscream whimpered as he pulled out of the kiss and tucked his face into Blurr's neck.

Blurr dug his fingers into firm muscle and pulled, breath hissing out through his teeth. "More," he gasped. Gods, he wanted to hear those soft little sounds all night. Not that he'd last that long.

Starscream didn't last at all. He tensed, gave a quiet cry, and shook as his hips jerked against Blurr's, heat blooming between their bellies. Blurr arched, pushing harder as Starscream keened and writhed, and felt his own release wash up over him. Heat flushed his face and chest, and he moaned into Starscream's hair, arms banding around the Mer to hold him close.

"Nngh… Fuck that was nice." Blurr dropped his head back to the bed, but kept hold of Starscream.

"Very." Starscream purred- like _purred_ as he nuzzled into Blurr's neck and relaxed.

Beyond the hotel walls the storm seemed to be quieting a bit. Thunder rumbled in the distance, and if there was lightning still, it was too far off to light up the room anymore. Blurr gathered up the wet mass of Starscream's hair and shifted it off to the side, off them both since it was cold, and he was starting to notice other things than the sexy man in his arms as he came down from the afterglow.

"I'm hungry," Blurr said and brushed a kiss against Starscream's cheek. "Shower and food? What can you eat?"

"Mer are as omnivorous as humans," Starscream replied.

"Sushi?" Blurr poked a finger at Starscream's ribs, grinning as the Mer twitched and tried to bat at him. "Or are you the sushi?"

Starscream groaned and rolled off Blurr to sit up and give him a glare. "You don't know what real sushi is, legs."

Blurr chuckled and sat up to kiss Starscream again. The Mer let him, a grin curving the lips pressed to Blurr's. "Shower. Then we'll go see about food." It was getting late, but he knew there were plenty of places still open even though it was…

Eight-forty? Not too bad. Blurr would have to tip better than his usual good tips to make it worth sliding in the door so late.

He got his first really good look at Starscream in the light of the bathroom. No, he'd all but memorized that angular face, knew the texture of all that black hair, and the feel of hard muscle pressed against him, but as the bright bathroom light was flicked on, Blurr _looked_. "Damn, you're beautiful. You know that?"

"Yes," Starscream said, stepping into the shower stall.

Blurr laughed and followed, hands going to soft, smooth, warm, dark skin as Starscream fiddled with the faucets. Yeah. He was going to have to tip really well, because they were going to be later than intended.

"Turn around," Blurr said, mouth open against Starscream's shoulder, tasting the salt still on his skin despite the water that rained down over them.

Starscream obeyed, twisting in Blurr's arms and kissing him again, though Blurr didn't linger. He sank to his knees, hands dragging down to the Mer's hips. He hardened quickly in Blurr's mouth, those perfect little sounds filling the bathroom as Blurr took him as deep as he could and sucked.

"By the First…" Starscream's fingers burrowed into Blurr's hair, nails prickling at his scalp.

Blurr moaned, desire trickling through his veins, but his focus was on Starscream, working him hard to bring him off fast. The tile made his knees ache, but every gasping cry from Starscream was worth it. He hit release with a shout, fingers digging in against Blurr's head, pulling his hair just a little too hard. Then his knees gave out, and Blurr laughed as he ended up with a lapful of trembling sexy.

"Good?"

Starscream only moaned in reply, all his weight draped over Blurr.

Blurr couldn't help but chuckle. He was turned on, but his stomach rumbled to remind him they needed food. "Come on, fishstick. Let's wash and get some food. I can finish rocking your world after that."

Starscream bit Blurr's shoulder, and it was probably a reprimand for the name, but it was weak. Lethargic and sated, Blurr thought with no little pride.

Starscream was less nervous on the motorcycle on their way to and from the restaurant. He surprised Blurr by ordering a hamburger and fries, then grinned and stole a piece of fried conch from Blurr's plate. Blurr was stuffed when they got back to the room. He'd eaten too much, too fast, but after spending all day swimming, he'd needed it. They ended up back on the bed, still dressed. Starscream looked good in Blurr's clothes, he thought.

"You said Seventies," Blurr said as they got comfortable. He hadn't wanted to talk too much in public, still a bit nervous about someone else figuring out just what Starscream was and… doing something. Like hauling him off to a laboratory.

"Mn." Starscream inhaled deeply and sighed, eyes shut. "When I went to college."

"You went to college in the Seventies?" Blurr rolled to his side, took in the smooth face that looked no older than his own twenty-four, and arched an eyebrow. "Looking good for about sixty."

Starscream snickered and opened his eyes to grin at Blurr. "Oh, I'm much older than that. My kind live for centuries."

Blurr blinked in surprise, but, ok, was that really so weird after the whole merpeople are real thing? "Why'd you go to college?"

"For a physics degree."

"A physics…" Blurr laughed, and then held up a hand as Starscream began to scowl. "No, that's fucking impressive. But why?"

"Aren't you curious about the world?" Starscream asked.

"Um… not that curious. And I'm smart, but not that smart."

Starscream's frown was now one of confusion and curiosity. "It wasn’t difficult."

Blurr flopped to his back and laughed. "Oh my god, I caught a genius." He rolled back toward Starscream and squirmed closer to kiss that frown. "Physics, Star? I don't think I could come up with a harder vocation."

"What is it you said you do?"

"I race cars," Blurr answered. "I run in circles for the most part, though the tracks with more curves and turns are more fun." He shook his head a little and leaned in to kiss Starscream. That ended up lingering a bit, but he pulled back before either of them could get too hot. "Ok, so physics is easy, Mers live for centuries, and you think I'm hot." A sudden thought struck, and Blurr frowned a little himself. "You said drawn. You were drawn to me?"

"Yes," Starscream replied. "I'm not so foolish as to risk coming so close to humans as I did when I saw you, but I was… pulled in. I spotted you immediately at that reef. I found you at the second just as easily."

"I couldn't get enough of going out there. I was _so_ freaking excited." Blurr gave Starscream a considering look. "I don't really care now. Like, it was cool, and I'd like to go again, but I don't feel like I _have_ to go back out." He was quiet a moment. "Is that Siren song thing real?"

Starscream's face morphed with shock, and he jerked back from Blurr. "I-! You-!" He sat up, fists clenched and Blurr sat up too, figuring it'd be the safer option.

Blurr shifted closer, hands covering Starscream's as the Mer sputtered in offense. "Hey," he said softly. "You said drawn. And I felt drawn too. That's… well, it's not really normal. I just want to know if this attraction is solid and real. If magick's real, which obviously it is because you kissed me and I could breathe water, and then you made a fish tail become legs…" He offered a shrug and scooted closer to Starscream, hands sliding up the Mer's arms. "This crazy passion's real? I want it to be real is all."

"It's real," Starscream whispered, midnight hair falling forward to hide his face as he tipped his head down. "I can't manipulate you that way, and I wouldn't besides."

Blurr pushed the silky curtain back and dipped his head to kiss Starscream's cheek. "Ok. I believe you, Star. I didn't mean to upset you either," he murmured, lips moving against a downy-soft cheek. "I didn't mean it to sound like an accusation."

Starscream shivered and leaned into the embrace. "I'm just as caught in it as you if it is something else. Though, honestly, there are stories like this among my own clan. Those who felt drawn to… Well, drawn to another. Irresistibly."

"Sexy," Blurr replied with a grin. He gave Starscream a last kiss then stood up to pull his clothes off. "What do you say to some sleep? I was up early as hell to get back out to the reef, and it's been a damn exciting day."

Starscream pulled his clothes off too, tossing them to the floor with Blurr's. It took some wriggling and squirming, but within a few minutes the lights were off and they were snuggled up together under the sheets and blanket. Starscream curled into Blurr, head on his shoulder, one arm and one leg draped over him.

"I'm glad you yanked me into the ocean today, Star," Blurr whispered, arms tightening around the Mer. He could feel as Starscream smiled.

"As am I." Starscream tipped his head back to kiss Blurr's chin. "Thank you for dinner." Blurr chuckled. "I do have a question for you though."

"What's that?"

"Is Blurr your real name? It's odd for a human," Starscream said.

Blurr laughed and shook his head. "No. It's like a stage name? But it started so long ago as a nickname from running around so much and so fast that I answer to it more than my real name. Even my parents called me Blurr more than my given name. Is Starscream your real name?"

"Yes. Apparently I was difficult to keep from the surface as a little one."

"Liked the stars," Blurr said more than asked. He could see it. "Damn, I bet you were a cute baby."

Starscream laughed and snuggled back in. For a while they were quiet. Blurr was almost asleep when Starscream shifted. Then shifted again. Then rolled over to put his back to Blurr's side. Then wriggled.

Blurr arched an eyebrow into the darkness, waited through a bit more squirming and restlessness, then asked, "Can't get comfortable?"

Starscream heaved a sigh. "No. It's too… still."

Blurr rolled over, pressed full-length against Starscream's back. He was tired, it was getting close to midnight, but there had to be access points to the ocean somewhere if Starscream needed to go back to the water.

"It's been a while since I've tried to sleep on land," Starscream said, his voice carrying an apology.

"Is it the bed?" Blurr asked. "The blankets? I imagine there aren't any blankets to tangle up in out there."

"I'll get used to it," Starscream said, shoulders pushing back against Blurr.

Of course, then he continued to shift and squirm and wriggle- none of which was all that bad with his butt pushed back against Blurr the way it was, but this wasn't rest, and Blurr wanted to enjoy tomorrow with Starscream without both of them being exhausted.

"I have an idea," Blurr said and threw the covers off them both before rolling to stand beside the bed with a hand out toward Starscream. "Come on. Fresh water's ok, right? It won't hurt you?"

"Yes?" Starscream answered as he let Blurr tug him from the bed. "Though even if the pool's open, I'd be seen, and chorine is painful.

"Oh hell no. Not the pool." Blurr grinned and turned on the bathroom light, walking straight to the whirlpool tub that came with the room. "But this…" He turned on the taps and plugged the drain. "You might want to set the temperature though. I'll be right back."

Blurr left Starscream gaping at him and hurried back to the bedroom to grab the comforter off the bed and a spare pillow. He returned to see Starscream stepping into the tub, eyes on the controls installed into the wall. "I think it's got a heating feature to help keep the water warm longer, but I haven't tested it out myself." He'd been worn out by the time he returned to the hotel each night, so had only showered instead of indulging in the tub.

Starscream poked the button for the heater, then turned on the jets to 'lo'.

"Think that might help?" Blurr asked. "Because if not, I can probably get you back to the shore. Hell, we could probably walk right down to the beach, though we're bay side right now."

"No," Starscream said softly, a really gorgeous smile on his face as he turned to look at Blurr. "No, this is fine. Thank you."

Blurr gasped, the comforter slipping from his grip as Starscream went from too-pretty human-looking man to Mer between one heartbeat and the next. Instead of deep brown eyes, he was staring at red irises. Instead of rich, copper-brown skin, he was looking at a face the color of storm clouds, blue hands.

"Goddamn."

The smiled slipped at the edges, but Blurr shook his head and knelt beside the tub.

"I mean _goddamn_ , baby. You're so fucking gorgeous." Blurr cupped Starscream's face and pulled him into a kiss, fingers going into silky hair. Starscream sighed into the kiss, head tipping to deepen it. It was with regret that Blurr pulled back, but he smiled and rather liked the sleepy-dazed look on Starscream's face. "We get some rest, we can go play wherever you want to tomorrow. Sound good?"

"I'll show you some nice spots," Starscream said, slipping lower in the tub as it filled with water. It wasn't as warm as Blurr would have chosen for a bath, but still hotter than the ocean was, even now in summer. But whatever made the Mer comfortable.

Blurr stood and folded the comforter up into a bed for himself.

"Are you really going to sleep there?" Starscream asked. His chin rested on a blue forearm, eyes half-lidded as he watched Blurr.

"Yeah, of course." Blurr tossed the pillow down and grinned before hurrying back to the bed to steal the top sheet off it.

"You could sleep in the bed," Starscream pointed out when he returned.

"Yeah, but you're in here, and I want to be near you." Blurr wrapped the sheet around his shoulders then knelt on his new bed and leaned in to nab one more kiss. "Sweet dreams, Starshine."

Starscream's smile was adorably besotted, and Blurr knew he'd chosen well. Plus, he really did want to be near Starscream. "Good night, Blurr."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Little Star by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8971348/chapters/20512798)


	5. Chapter 5

The next few days flew by for Blurr. He and Starscream roamed the Keys, playing on various beaches as the mood took them, occasionally renting a pair of kayaks to paddle out into the ocean with, and eating at all the restaurants Blurr could find them. He stuck to seafood, knowing he wasn't going to get it as good as this once his vacation was over. Starscream alternated between seafood and all the usual inland types of food. He seemed to love hamburgers, and they split more slices of key lime cheesecake and key lime pie than Blurr could keep track of.

Starscream led them to private little coves and hidden sandy beaches where they made love in the bright sunshine. He was careful about taking his Mer form in the daylight, but he managed to find them a hidden spot deep enough to swim back out of while staying a good ten feet under. Blurr hung onto Starscream's shoulders as the Mer swam them fast out to sea to the farthest reefs where few of the tours went.

There was nothing like exploring a reef forty feet below the surface with someone who knew everything about the creatures living on it- and without the need for air. Blurr was careful, swimming on his own, but never too far from Starscream. He carefully kept his camera angled away from the Mer as well. There was no way he wanted to risk anyone finding a picture of Starscream and figuring out he was _real_ and not just some hot guy in a costume.

And he really was hot. So damn hot, and Blurr loved to watch him arch. Loved the way he wrapped his legs around Blurr and dug his nails into his shoulders. Mere days they had been together, and he was in love with the little cries Starscream made as Blurr stroked them both higher. It was Blurr's last night in the Keys, and he held just a bit tighter to Starscream than before. Maybe tighter than he should, but he hated the idea of leaving, losing this. Losing Starscream.

"Blurr!" Starscream shouted, bucking up hard, his release slicking Blurr's hand, his body convulsing.

Blurr followed him over, those sounds, the sight and feel of Starscream in ecstasy enough to launch Blurr past the edge too. He pushed into the squeeze of his own fist, mouth open on Starscream's shoulder. Sweat and sand and late afternoon sunlight. The pounding of his heart in his ears, the slower wash of the surf where it crept up as high as their feet as the tide began to come in. This was perfection.

"Nghh… Stay," Starscream whispered, rolling to his side to follow as Blurr slid off him and into the gritty sand.

"Oh gods, Star, don't tempt me," Blurr moaned, ignoring the sticky heat as he held Starscream close, burying his face in the Mer's neck.

Starscream chuckled and bit Blurr's shoulder, teeth sliding along too softly to come close to pain. "Where are my Siren powers when I need them?" He tipped his head back, smile fading, the sinking sun making the brown of his eyes glow an almost-red, reminiscent of his real eye color. "How about just stay here tonight?"

Blurr glanced out at the narrow waterway they had swam in through. There were no kayaks today because this little slice of heaven wasn't an impossible swim from the shore of Marathon Key. Starscream had been just as graceful swimming as a human as he was when a merman, though it'd been slower going. Cool though, with all those sand bars. Blurr got a kick out of being a couple football fields from shore and in two feet of water. They didn't have any food though, and building a fire might bring attention they didn't want.

"Yeah," Blurr decided and smiled when Starscream did. He'd survive missing a meal. "I have to be up at dawn though, so I can get back to the hotel, check out and get on the road." Gods, that was a drive that was going to suck ass. He could be in Atlanta by nightfall, but it really was going to be a damn long ride on his bike. The way down to the Keys had been peppered with stops and breaks and sight-seeing and nights in hotels. Leaving was going to be one long haul up the highway.

"I know," Starscream said, then leaned in to kiss Blurr again. "As much as I don't want you to go, I wouldn't keep you against your will."

Blurr grinned and nipped at Starscream's lips. "How about I promise to come back? It'd be a couple weeks- No, wait. No, about a month. Got a friend's birthday party I should go to, or she'll never forgive me. It's her big two-five." Starscream frowned, which made Blurr snicker. "Is that jealousy?"

"No."

Hah! Maybe not, but _that_ was a sulk.

"I've known her since I was a little kid," Blurr explained. "She'd be hurt if I ditched out on her, and believe me…" Starscream's mouth was captured in a hard kiss, Blurr pushing the Mer to his back and shifting to lay over top of him again. "She's got nothing on you, gorgeous. I'll come back. I'll even be faithful while away."

Starscream's eyes went wide. "You… don't have to. I have no hold on you."

Blurr laughed at that. "Oh, Starshine. You've got one hell of a hold on me, and I don't mind it one damn bit."


	6. Chapter 6

Blurr clung to the railing, eyes locked on the rolling ocean as the boat headed out to the reef. It'd been a few days more than a month, and he was sure one more day without getting to see Starscream was going to send him right over the edge into Crazytown.

Once the boat stopped, he was once again the first into the water, only this time, Blurr barely glanced at the reef, and he hadn't bothered bringing his camera either. He haunted the outside of the tour group, hoping against hope that Starscream was watching, but also aware that there were a bunch of tours at different times of day and over a dozen reef sites.

It was probably stupid to hope the Mer would see him on the first try, but Blurr couldn't help himself. He was even more anxious on the ride back. Renting a kayak was obnoxious and took way longer than he wanted it to, though in reality, it took no longer than all the times before. He should just go buy his own. But later. Starscream first, assuming the gods and luck were with him. Just in case, Blurr's little pack had an extra pair of swim shorts so Starscream wouldn't have to come back to land naked this time.

Blurr paddled out then headed west, the late morning sun against his back. It was even hotter than before, but that was late July in the tropics. He scanned the waves, lower lip caught between his teeth, and thought about calling out for Starscream, but that was stupid. So was trying to get to one of their hidden grottos. Starscream wouldn't think to look there for Blurr because Blurr was doing exactly what he'd said he would. He would take a reef tour, swim around, then get a kayak and come out to open water so Starscream could get to him easily. Blurr had promised a month, and he worried now that, due to being a few days late, Starscream had given up on him, thought Blurr had lied, and left. The thought made Blurr's heart ache- that he'd maybe hurt Starscream, and also that he wouldn't see the Mer again.

"And what has you so sad, sweetling?"

Blurr whipped his head around to see Starscream smiling up at him. "Star!" He didn't even think, just tipped sideways, hands reaching for the Mer.

Starscream laughed even as he caught Blurr's wrists and pulled him under the waves. Blurr moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms and legs around Starscream, holding tight. "Gods, I missed you."

"I'd never have guessed," Starscream replied, smirking as he gripped Blurr's head and held him back far enough to look at. "We need to work on your expressions of affection."

"Shut up," Blurr said on a laugh and pulled Starscream back into another kiss.

For a while it was that first day in the storm all over again. They clutched at one another, trading devouring kisses, Blurr's heart thundering in his chest.

"Missed me too, right?" Blurr asked when it became a matter of stopping or continuing all the way to the finish line.

Starscream laughed and spun Blurr through the water a bit. "Silly human. Do you think I'd risk all I have the past week had I not?"

"Week?" Blurr frowned. "I'm sorry. And to think I could have been here yesterday, but I got stuck in an office handling the closing on the house." He tugged Starscream in closer again to hug him and simply let the Mer swim them around under the shadow of the kayak. It had to be drifting, but Starscream was keeping track of it. Good thing, because Blurr had completely forgotten about it.

"Say that again?" Starscream said, confusion in his voice. "You were closing a house?"

Blurr leaned back, unable to keep the grin off his face. "Closing on, it's a real-estate term. I bought a house, and yesterday was the final paperwork and getting the keys and all. By the time I was done the sun was heading down."

The Mer blinked. "You bought a house?"

"Yup. Private little beach on the ocean side. Bit of a fixer-upper, but it's blue- my favorite color." He winked. "And it's on the water, and the trees block the view from the neighbors' beaches on either side. Two rooms, two bathrooms, up on stilts." Blurr beamed at Starscream, enjoying the Mer's surprise. "Wanna go see it? It's on Largo, just a bit west of the park."

Starscream nodded and took them back to the surface. Just before they breached, he shimmered a bit in the slanting sunbeams and was a human. Blurr grabbed the kayak and flipped it upright before hauling himself up onto it and reaching for the swim shorts for Starscream.

~

"It's a bit dated," Blurr warned as he stopped the motorcycle and kicked down the stand.

"So you said," Starscream replied swinging his leg wide as he dismounted the bike and stood staring up at the little house. As Blurr had said, it was _blue_ in the usual bright and would-be-garish-anywhere-else way that Keys houses tended to be. There were signs of disrepair, and nature seemed to have reclaimed a fair amount of the property, but it looked solid, and Starscream thought he knew this place. He'd have to see it from the water to be sure, but it was old enough to have survived some pretty intense storms.

"Come on!" Blurr grabbed Starscream's hand an hauled him up the steps with a giddy smile on his face. Starscream couldn't help but smile in return. Silly human, indeed. Starscream's heart felt ready to gallop out of his chest he was so excited Blurr had finally come back to him. And he'd _bought_ a _house_!

"Ok, so just… bear with me on this, ok?" Blurr unlocked the door and bounded into the main living area of the house.

Starscream followed, shivering at the chill of the air conditioner. The flooring was wood and looked solid, but the wallpaper was definitely dated and… well ugly. The windows were cleaned, but not shiny new, the appliances in the open kitchen looked like they were made about the time Starscream went to college. He trailed after Blurr, peering into an empty room, then a bathroom that was the most heinous color of coral-pink Starscream had ever seen. It was lovely in nature. In small doses. Not so much as solid tile all over a forty square foot room, walls and floor _and_ countertops. And the sink.

"Yeah," Blurr said, laughing. "I'm thinking this room's a gut-job. Probably the other bathroom too, but at least it's aquas and blues, so it'll be easier on the eyes than this until I can get a contractor in here." He caught Starscream's hand and towed him into the other room.

Starscream blinked at the air mattress on the floor, but Blurr pulled him past that to the master bathroom. The blue still overpowered the room, but it was better than the coral.

"I'm thinking big ass garden tub in here," Blurr said, pointing before giving Starscream a wide grin. "Something big enough for the two of us. Nice steam shower. And my stuff will be here tomorrow. So only the one night on the air mattress, if you think you can handle it?" Starscream wound his arms around Blurr when the man snuggled into him, face tipped up, smile _radiant_. "Like it? I mentioned putting in a pool, and the realtor looked at me like I was batshit." He giggled.

Giggled.

Starscream shook his head and snickered too. This was… touching. Blurr had bought this house to be near him, to be _with_ him. He was already planning renovations for _Starscream's_ comfort. "I could handle it," he said, dipping his head to steal a light kiss. "But I have a better idea." He walked backward, doing the pulling himself this time.

"Am I going to like this idea?" Blurr asked, his thumbs hooking into Starscream's shorts and nudging them downward.

"I hope so," Starscream replied, though his idea was going to have to wait. It was sunny and bright, and there were far too many people out to risk being seen in his true form. "Though it seems you have ideas of your own." Which Starscream wasn't about to complain over. He'd missed the feel of Blurr's warm body pressed to him. His sweet, mint-flavored kisses, how he'd whisper encouragement into Starscream's ear as he pushed him into losing control.

"I might," Blurr said, coy smile curving a beautifully sculpted pair of lips. His hands shifted, palms sliding back and pushing down under the shorts to grip Starscream's rear and pull their groins together. He was already hard, and the contact blew his pupils wide, leaving only a thin ring of bright blue around them. "Been dreaming about you."

By the First, he was _so_ intense. Starscream _had_ forgotten that. Not the fact of it, but the effect it had on him. His heart leapt into a faster, harder rhythm. Desire poured through him. Blurr gave _all_ of himself in the least bit of contact. He was open and frank. He smiled all the damn time. He was so burningly sweet. His kisses rained fire, and his touch was a brand, and Starscream had done terribly, _terribly_ stupid things in the hopes of seeing this human. He'd risked too much, and yet as Blurr walked them across the bedroom, his voice that soft, low note that promised rapture, Starscream decided it was all worth it.

Starscream's heel bumped the side of the air mattress, and another light nudge from Blurr had him helping to push the shorts down.

"Mm… Happy to see you too, babe," Blurr said, fingers curling around Starscream's arousal to give a slow, teasingly light pull up over the tip. "Lie down, Star. I want you."

As if Starscream could do anything but obey? Blurr had worried about magick when they first met, but it was Starscream who feared. This was _fated_. He'd been _drawn_ to Blurr, unable to resist the need to get close despite knowing he'd have to kill the human if he reacted negatively- to protect his own family. Which, if Blurr was as serious as he seemed to be, Starscream should really think about doing introductions. There was a way to go about this, but he wasn't ready to share, and in truth, he wasn't sure of Blurr's _full_ dedication yet. Playing in this form on land had been all they had done. Sure Blurr would kiss Starscream in the ocean, called him beautiful in his natural form, but was it fascination or something else?

But Starscream's 'idea' would have to wait until night, which was fine because Blurr had kicked his own shorts away and knelt between Starscream's feet. Blurr's mouth descended, hot and wet as he set about driving every coherent thought from Starscream's mind.


	7. Chapter 7

Blurr was a little nervous about heading out to open ocean in the dark, but Starscream smiled and tugged at his hand, and well… how could he say no to that pretty face? Still, he held tight enough that the Mer reached up and moved Blurr's hands to his shoulders instead of allowing Blurr to wrap his arms around his neck. They were moving fast, skimming the bottom to stay out of sight since even a half moon was bright as hell out away from all the city lights. Blurr had no idea where they were going, and with Starscream's magick wrapped around him, letting him breathe, letting him open his eyes in the salty water without that sting, and also keeping the pressure from pushing in on his ears, Blurr had no way to judge anything.

They slowed after what had to have been in the neighborhood of twenty minutes, and Blurr was curious and also afraid of how far from shore they were.

"Relax, Blurr," Starscream said, catching Blurr's wrists so he could turn and face him. "I would never let you come to harm." He tipped his head, Blurr able to see nothing but a darker shadow in the surrounding black. He was kissed, gently, soft tongue gliding along his lips.

It took no thought at all to return that kiss, press close to Starscream. Though Starscream pulled back, capturing Blurr's head between his hands.

"You bought a house on the beach," the Mer said.

Blurr snickered. "I about went crazy missing you. I might not be able to be here year-round, but when I can be, we know where to find each other. And you can go there whether I'm around or not. Then we can talk or something. I can put in a landline."

"Blurr."

"Star," Blurr said back, his tone teasing. He couldn't help smiling or rubbing his body against Starscream's.

"I'm not a human."

"I know that."

"Do you?" Starscream asked, and Blurr frowned a little.

"Is something wrong?" Blurr asked, heart tripping. Had getting the house somehow offended Starscream? Was he moving too fast despite how they couldn't seem to get enough of each other? He was totally moving too fast, wasn't he? Damn, he wished he could see Starscream's face. The Mer was so expressive. If Blurr could see him as more than a shadow, he could more easily figure out what the issue was.

Starscream was silent a moment, then he said, "If we are going to do this, if you're as serious as you seem, then I need to know you want _all_ of me. Not just my legged disguise."

"Star…" Blurr tightened his arms and pulled himself in to hold Starscream tight. "Baby, I love you. _All_ of you." He nuzzled in until he found Starscream's ear to nibble on, and asked, "What do you need me to do to prove it?"

Starscream moaned, his own arms squeezing Blurr in close- always strong, but more so in this form, and Blurr laughed a little. "You are impossible. There's no one really like you. I keep waiting for you to turn to mist, or for me to wake up."

Blurr pushed his nose against Starscream's cheek, able to feel the heat in the Mer's face. "Screw that. I refuse to wake up if this is a dream." Cliché? Cheesy? Blurr didn't care. He tipped his head until he was able to capture Starscream's mouth in a deep kiss.

Starscream quickly took over, mapping out Blurr's mouth like he hadn't explored it thoroughly a hundred times before. Not that Blurr was going to complain. He liked the prick of Starscream's sharp fingernails against his scalp, the grip on his hair. He loved the way the Mer would use Blurr's hair to move his head and change the angle of their kiss. How Starscream would all but crush their chests together when he held so tight.

Blurr didn't realize they had been sinking until his feet touched the bottom. Even then, he let Starscream guide him down into soft sand. Heat swelled through him, making his shorts too tight, but a squirm of his hips made _something_ smooth and hot and hard nudge against his belly. Where'd that come from? Because Blurr was pretty sure he knew _what_ it was, but Starscream had been Ken-doll smooth to look at in his Mer form. Not that Blurr had made a habit of staring and trying to figure the Mer out. That'd seemed rude.

Curiosity overrode the ache that demanded more kisses, and Blurr pulled back, one hand moving from Starscream's shoulder to track down his body. Blurr's fingers stroked over ridged muscles, gliding inward to find the firm, smooth arousal. He wrapped his hand around it and stroked, just like he had done to Starscream earlier that day.

"Blurr," Starscream whimpered, body pushing back into Blurr's grip.

"That… feels completely normal," Blurr said, blindly exploring with his hand. Maybe a little thicker than human-looking Starscream? A bit longer, Blurr thought with a thrill zinging down his spine.

"What did you expect?" Blurr grinned, mouth opening to answer, but Starscream's mouth was suddenly on his, sharp little fangs pressing into Blurr's lower lip for a heartbeat before he said, "Don't answer that. You'll make a fish joke, and then I _will_ drown you."

Blurr laughed and gave Starscream's arousal a squeeze and pull. "You mean I can't call it my favorite fish stick?"

In the dark, Starscream's growl sounded particularly menacing, but Blurr couldn't help but laugh, that was, until his shoulders were pinned to the ocean floor by powerful hands with more weight than he'd have expected. Before anything even resembling fear could settle in, however, Starscream's mouth was back on his. Those hands on Blurr's shoulders pushed down his body until they reached his shorts, which were quickly shoved down out of the way. Blurr wriggled a bit until he got one leg free, keeping the other in the shorts so they wouldn't drift off. Starscream had strutted out into the water nude, but Blurr hadn't been prepared to be completely naked _in_ the ocean when they left.

"Still want me?" Starscream asked, murmured really, low and sexy and right against Blurr's mouth.

"Hell yeah." Blurr didn’t even have to think about it. Of course he wanted Starscream.

"We can do… other things when I'm in this form."

Blurr tipped his head to the side, still unable to see Starscream as more than a shadow, but he had a feeling the Mer could see him fairly well. "Stuff we can't do when both human-shaped?" he asked with a grin, curious whether Starscream was genuinely insecure or being coy. Damn, he wished he could see that pretty, dark face.

"I take the form of a human male, so yes, stuff we can't do like that." Starscream hesitated a moment, and Blurr could see in his mind's eye the way the Mer bit his lower lip and looked to the side when he was searching for the right words. Not something Starscream did often, but Blurr liked his bluntness, that he didn't mince words. "You can… enter me in this form."

"I could enter you the other way too, if you wanted," Blurr said, hands rubbing from Starscream's shoulders, down to his elbows, then back up, soothing, or hoping to.

"Not what I mean." Starscream pulled back, and Blurr floated up a bit with him. One hand was caught and brought back to the thick length, then pushed lower. "There," the Mer said.

Blurr swept his fingertips over smooth skin. He tracked up the underside of Starscream's length before moving back down. There was a lip of skin there, and dipping his finger inward made Starscream moan a bit. Blurr traced around the root, then moved his touch lower once more. He could enter Starscream this way, the Mer had said. Instead of fingers, Blurr used the pad of his thumb, thinking about what he'd thought were just two thin lines of darker white on Starscream's abdomen.

But no. It was a slit, and as he rubbed his thumb over it, pushed gently, Starscream whimpered and writhed closer.

"Both sex organs," Blurr said, his voice hushed. "Will I get you pregnant?" That was a weird thought, but he was used to being _far_ more careful with lovers than he had bothered being with Starscream, but if pregnancy was on the table- well, Blurr wasn't ready for that, no matter how much he thought the Mer was 'the one' for him.

"No," Starscream answered, voice strained. "I'm not in season."

That lifted Blurr's eyebrows, but he didn't comment. Clearly there were more questions he needed to ask of his lover, but they could wait. "You want me like this? In you?"

"Definitely!"

Blurr chuckled and moved his thumb away to use a finger instead. He wanted deeper. He wanted more of those sounds. "You must," he said as he rocked his hand, finger nudging deeper, careful, but determinedly pushing inward. "You're all slick in here, sweetheart." And hot. Gods. Blurr's own body gave a twitch to remind him he was all kinds of ready and waiting to sink right into that wet heat.

It was more fun to tease Starscream though, and he felt tight, inner walls clenching as he gripped Blurr's shoulders and worked himself down as far onto Blurr's finger as he could. The Mer whined, a soft little keening sound.

"I don't want to hurt you," Blurr said, hooking his free arm around Starscream's back to pull him in closer.

"You're not that big."

Blurr gave a surprised laugh and rested his forehead on Starscream's shoulder. "Ass!" He did add a second finger in beside the first though.

Starscream huffed a laugh through another whimper. "I just mean it's been a while but not that long. You won't hurt me."

A surprising little thrum of jealousy squeezed at Blurr's heart. Oh, he knew Starscream had lovers before. He moved like it, had even dazedly muttered that Blurr was the best he'd ever had once, but the idea of it being 'not that long ago' brought an ugly little growl of possessiveness up in Blurr. It was something he'd never felt before.

Starscream nipped at Blurr's jawline. "I heard that," he whispered by Blurr's ear.

Blurr pushed his fingers deeper, careful still, but a little harder. "So what you're saying is you want me to make you forget all others?"

"Nonsense." Starscream dragged sharp fangs down Blurr's neck, right over his pulse point. "You've already ruined me for all others."

"Mm… Likewise." Blurr withdrew his fingers and pulled himself upward to line up better. Starscream shivered in against him and pushed his face -complete with noticeably hot cheeks- into Blurr's neck. He had to use his free hand to guide himself, and it wasn't easy with the way Starscream moved, whimpering against Blurr's neck between open-mouthed, sucking kisses. When he did find the right spot and slid in, he had meant to go slow, but Starscream had other plans. The Mer arched his back and engulfed Blurr in all that heat all at once.

"Fuck!" Blurr gripped Starscream's waist and held him still. "Gods, Star, I want this to last more than two thrusts." Because goddamn, but Starscream felt good around him. Soft and yielding, almost too hot, and oh hell… He was squeeze-releasing against Blurr's length, still squirming, and making those tiny, needy sounds he did when he got close to release on land.

"Blurr!" Starscream cried, urgent and hungry, his fingernails biting into Blurr's ass.

Blurr nudged Starscream's head away from his shoulder so he could kiss him. "Easy, sweetheart. I'm not going to leave you wanting." He rolled his hips, more using his hold around Starscream's waist than his legs. It made it a bit more difficult to thrust the way he was used to, but it let him stay deep, and Starscream undulated against him.

Shivers wracked the Mer, and Blurr let him go when he pulled out of the kiss to push his forehead hard against Blurr's shoulder.

"I wish I could see you," Blurr murmured then dragged his teeth down the outer shell of Starscream's ear. "Gods, I bet you look so good right now." He moaned himself as a rush of desire followed the memories forming. "Your mouth goes into this perfect little 'O' when you get close. Did you know that?" He could feel Starscream's mouth open now on his shoulder, feel the rush of water in and out over his skin, knew the Mer's eyes were clenched shut, his neck corded. Blurr could feel the hard length of Starscream's arousal against his belly, pressed between them where he couldn't reach at the moment to help the Mer along.

Starscream's breathless little cries came more frequently, his movements losing their grace. He pulled Blurr into him, ground their bodies together, and Blurr let him, spread his knees just enough to grip the Mer's tail between them in the hopes of gaining some leverage.

Blurr gasped as Starscream clenched down on him hard and _screamed_ , his body shaking hard, nails scratching deep. Blurr had been planning to see just how many orgasms he could wring from the Mer, but that ripple-clench-release and ecstatic sobbing unspooled the knot that had been coiling tighter so low in his belly. He grunted, then moaned his own release, holding tight to Starscream.

The ocean floor rose up to catch them, and Blurr grinned and trailed kisses down the side of Starscream's neck as the Mer purred and snuggled in against him.

"So I did ok?" Blurr asked despite the fact that Starscream seemed to be melting over him. How the hell were they going to get back to shore?

"So much better than ok," Starscream said and nuzzled in. He wriggled a bit, hissing as he lifted his lower half to pull off of Blurr.

"Hurt?"

"No." Starscream settled right back in, that long tail curving over, then under Blurr's legs.

Blurr snickered. "Are you going to fall asleep on me?" Starscream had before, legs and arms wound around Blurr in an inescapable cage- not that Blurr complained.

"Yes," Starscream said, voice muzzy. "Safe enough here."

Safe… enough. Blurr smoothed a hand along Starscream's side. "Hey, babe, I'm happy to have rocked your world and all, but is there a time limit to the magick? I won't drown, right?" He also wiggled around enough to grab his shorts and get them back up. The idea of a fish nibbling on something it shouldn't was probably a stupid fear, but not an event he was willing to risk.

"You're safe, Blurr," Starscream said, and kissed Blurr again. "It lasts until you breathe air again. Just don't wander off."

Blurr huffed a laugh, and locked his arms around Starscream's waist, heart thumping a little faster at that thought. "No worries there." He gave Starscream one last kiss, then let the Mer fall asleep. He was tired, but for a while he simply listened to the ocean before sleep would take him too.


	8. Chapter 8

The next week passed as one long bout of love-making which was occasionally paused for a change of venue, meal, or some desperately needed sleep. Blurr couldn't get enough of Starscream, and it certainly felt as though the Mer reciprocated. They swam out to sea after sunset to spend the nights below the surface, blessed every room of the little stilt house, and nearly burned the place down when they got distracted once while cooking.

Blurr bought a two person kayak, and they used it to explore the islands during the day hours. They climbed along mangrove roots, teasing and touching, playing tag and hide-n-seek like kids, before falling together again in ways that were decidedly adult. They found coconut palms on narrow sandbar islands, drank the water from the coconuts, and drove one another wild in the surf. And Blurr never feared the distance. He had the most powerful swimmer in the world with him, and they were in Starscream's world. Blurr was safe.

They both got very good with packing along frozen water bottles for drinking water -Starscream didn't need them the way Blurr did, but he enjoyed them all the same- and snacks to eat. Blurr considered buying stock in one of the sunscreen companies. He even took a few minutes while Starscream was sleeping one morning to do some research on the internet and find something good for his skin since he was using so much of the stuff. He was tan as hell now, his hair bleaching lighter than it'd been since he was a kid with as much time as he was spending outside, but the last thing he wanted was to cut his time with the Mer short by getting skin cancer or something.

Day eight after reuniting found them paddling into a little horseshoe-shaped cove. Palms and other tropical plants Blurr had no name for covered the tiny island, though it was clear people visited here occasionally. There was a path from the south-facing cove through the miniature forest to the other side of the island. For a little while Blurr and Starscream explored, mostly just checking to see they were alone, then it was back to the cove's beach to roll in sparkling white sand.

Starscream purred as he nuzzled into Blurr's neck. "I need to go do something," he murmured. "Will you stay here? I won't be long."

Blurr chuckled. "I could use a pee break myself."

"Not what I mean." Starscream pushed himself up and gestured out to the ocean. "I have brothers out there, and I haven't checked in on them since you returned. If they were worried, they would be hunting me, but I probably shouldn't leave them wondering too much longer."

"Brothers?" Blurr blinked, then sat up too. Why had he not thought of Starscream having family?

"Two of them," Starscream replied, though he offered no further information on it.

Blurr nodded. "Yeah." He smiled and leaned toward Starscream to press a slow kiss to his mouth. "Don't forget to come back for me."

Starscream smirked then returned the kiss before pushing to his feet. "Stay out of trouble. I won't be long."

Blurr followed the Mer out into the water, rinsing sand and sweat and proof of pleasure from his skin. A blue hand popped up to wave about fifty meters out, and then Starscream was gone. Blurr felt bereft as he slogged through the surf back to the beach. He grabbed a towel from the kayak and spread that out in the shade of a palm cluster before lying down. He could use a nap.

~

"Blurr," Starscream called, dragging Blurr out of his dreams to blink up at a pewter face and crimson eyes. "There you are. Foolish thing, didn't you notice the tide coming in?"

The water rushing in over his feet and lower legs was the next thing Blurr noticed, and he sat up to blink in surprise. Starscream laughed at him, long tail swishing back and forth in the surf as it rolled in again. Blurr looked up at the sky through the trees, squinting, and could tell it was late afternoon- no, definitely early evening now. "I thought you said not long?"

"I did, and I'm sorry it took longer than intended. They were asking a million questions, then tried to follow me." Starscream grinned. "I think they suspect something, but Thundercracker fears humans, so he isn't likely to come too close."

Blurr nodded and stretched, moving to stand and drag his soaking wet towel out of the water. "Well, I'm glad you came back when you did. I was _out_." What an ignominious death- drowning while snoozing because the tide came in.

Starscream rolled to his back and folded his arms behind his head, stretched out and impossibly beautiful. Blurr wished he could risk a photograph. Starscream was art with the white sand sparkling under him, late orange sunbeams lancing through the trees and plants to paint his tail skin in bands of fire and snow. The Mer knew it too, by that smirk, but still Blurr couldn't do more than stand there, sopping towel heavy in his arms as he stared. To make it even worse, one blue hand was pulled from behind Starscream's head to stroke down his chest, past the blaze of gold skin, toward those two small shadowed slits low on his abdomen.

"And what are you thinking about?" Starscream purred as his fingers reached their goal.

Blurr huffed a breath and shivered, looking away for a moment because his heart or brain really might explode if he didn't. It was in that moment that he saw the boat. "Star!" he gasped. The boat was _close_ , close enough that Blurr could see without any doubt that the man standing at the rail was staring directly at Starscream.

Then Starscream was pulling the towel from Blurr's hands and nudging him toward the kayak. "Let's go. We'll take the trail. They'll lose us once we get close to land."

Blurr snapped out of his shock and turned to help lift the kayak. "He saw you, Star. He was looking right at you."

"Humans see what they want, Blurr," Starscream replied as they hurried along the path. "Even if he tries to tell someone what he saw, they'll laugh at him. No one will believe him."

Blurr bit his lip and didn't reply. He thought he heard a shout, but like hell was he waiting or even looking back. They had been _so careful_ up to this point. Damn it!

By the time they reached the other shore, they were both hot and sweaty, their shorts sticking as they pulled them on, and that making Blurr curse the delay it caused. He wanted nothing so much as to disappear, but that had looked like a fishing boat. It was too big to follow them into the shallows, but if they _looked_ like they were running that would only make them seem more guilty.

"Relax," Starscream said, catching Blurr by the back of his neck and kissing his cheek. "It's getting late, and we need to head back anyways. We'll go to shore near the park and walk from there so they don't know your house. Alright?"

"Your brothers," Blurr whispered, worried for the other Mers even if he didn't know them.

"They're fine," Starscream said with a wave as he grabbed the tow rope and walked out into the water. "Believe me, Thundercracker would _never_ be as careless as I was. They're safe even if they snuck in a bit closer to try and see what I was up to."

Blurr remained unsure and concerned, heart pounding all the way back to shore. Worse, and he knew Starscream had seen it too, but the boat stayed with them. Never too close, never an obvious threat, but it was there, and they were watched all the way back to Key Largo.


	9. Chapter 9

Another week rushed by -though less fun than the previous- and every time Blurr turned around, that damn boat was offshore. He didn't know how they figured out which house was his, but they had, and every time he went outside, he could _feel _them watching. He and Starscream took to riding out to other Keys, kayaking and swimming on the bay side instead of the ocean side, but a trip to Bahia Honda was enough to make Blurr stomp angrily into the water.__

___That boat_ was there! Past the buoys, out in the deeper water, fishing lines in the water. Oh sure it _looked_ perfectly innocent, but it was _that_ boat!_ _

__Starscream had caught him by the arm and pulled him back to the beach and away._ _

__"Do they have a fucking tracker on us?!" Blurr shouted, making a few other beach-goers look at him with scowls._ _

__"Calm down. You're making a scene and drawing more attention to us." Starscream pulled, and Blurr allowed himself to be dragged up to the showers._ _

__The next day, they rented large-tire bicycles and rode out to Marathon Key, but the boat was there again. Blurr was frustrated and afraid enough to wrench away from Starscream and hide in the dockside restaurant's bathroom to cry._ _

__"Blurr," Starscream said, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. He didn't try any excuses, knowing as well as Blurr that this was bad. They hadn't given up and gone away, and there was more than one man on the boat. So either they believed their friend, or more than one had seen Starscream._ _

__Blurr then spent a full day in utter terror as Starscream crept out in the middle of the night and disappeared into the ocean. He wanted to warn his brothers, and Blurr understood. He also knew he would only slow Starscream down and be at risk, a liability, if the Mer ran into trouble, but that didn't stop him from a tense vigil. Blurr remained up all night, through the daylight hours, and back into the night again. His eyes hurt, aching and dry-gritty, but he kept them locked on the black water, the sliver of the moon already gone from the sky as the hours ticked by. The only consolation was that the boat _was_ there during the day. They weren't off tracking Starscream, though they did tend to go away as the sun set. Still, Blurr hid in the shadows of his balcony all the same, dressed in black and watching. Just in case._ _

__"Blurr?"_ _

__Blurr jumped to his feet, whirling around to face Starscream with wide, shocked eyes._ _

__"Sweetling," Starscream said, stepping out onto the balcony, his black hair wet, but braided back. From a distance it'd be really hard to guess he'd been in the water. "Blurr…"_ _

__Blurr threw himself into Starscream's arms and clung tight, shaking, his face pushed into damp, salty skin. "Fuck," he breathed and held tighter._ _

__"I didn't see any sign of them, and I warned my brothers I had been seen," Starscream whispered against Blurr's ear. "I'm fine. They were annoyed with me, and wanted me to stay, but I'm fine. I'll just remain on land a while. We'll do normal human things and they'll get bored. Maybe we should go up the mainland?"_ _

__"Maybe your brothers are right," Blurr suggested, his heart pounding hard, an ache in his chest. "Maybe you'd be safer out there until they lay off."_ _

__Starscream pulled back, frowning at Blurr in a way that spoke of hurt and insult. "Are you trying to send me away?"_ _

__"Gods, no," Blurr answered, catching Starscream's hand as the Mer turned away. He did follow him inside and shut the sliding door though. "I'm just worried, Star. What if they try to grab you? What if we're out there some day and they catch up with us? I don't want you to leave, and I don't want you to stay away longer than necessary, but I want you _safe_." Starscream stood, weight on one leg and his arms crossed defensively over his chest, but he faced Blurr. "Hell, I'd go with you, but you've seen how pruney I get after just one night underwater. A month, and my skin might fall off." Plus he didn't think he could pack that much sunblock or drinking water. "I just want you safe," he added, pleadingly, as the Mer stared back at him._ _

__Starscream stepped closer, arms dropping to catch Blurr's hands, though he wouldn’t meet Blurr's eyes. "If you _really_ mean that, then you could come with me. You could be like me."_ _

__Blurr blinked, head tilting. Be like Starscream? Be… "A _Mer_?!" he hissed, eyes wide._ _

__Starscream lifted a shoulder in something of a shrug, glancing up at Blurr for only an instant before his gaze shifted off to a shadowy wall. "Yes."_ _

__"Oh fuck _yes_!" Blurr bounced on the balls of his feet, hands tightening on Starscream's. "Holy shit, Star! Yes!"_ _

__Starscream heaved a sigh and pulled away to sit on the bottom edge of their bed. "It's permanent, Blurr. You'd be a Mer for the rest of your life, and it would be a long one. You can't just make this decision with no thought given to it. You'd be giving up your human existence and taking on all the risks being a Mer entails. Including humans."_ _

__Blurr shook his head and crossed to the bed, kneeling over Starscream's lap with his hand on the Mer's shoulders. "I don't need to think about this, Star." He huffed a laugh and shook his head a little. "I mean… gods, baby, really? Five or six more decades here on land, worrying about you getting seen again, or someone trapping you, or…" He shook his head harder. "Or centuries swimming in warm tropical waters with you. Who needs to think about that?" Leaning in, Blurr pressed his mouth to Starscream's, licking into a deeper kiss, heart thumping, but for the first time in a week, without anxiety and fear riding him. "Yes. Gods, yes."_ _

__Starscream held Blurr back, nice and tight, and tucked his face into Blurr's neck._ _

__"Give me a couple days?" Blurr asked, arms looped around Starscream's shoulders. "I have a lot of money that could do good things if I'm not using it." He had a couple good friends in his will, provisions set up for his family house and the few employees not associated with his racing career. Really the only thing he needed to do was add this particular house to all that, but it was…_ _

__Eleven-nineteen. Yeah, his lawyer wouldn't appreciate a call this late._ _

__"I think a few days would be wise," Starscream said, breath warm on Blurr's neck. He sounded tired himself, and Blurr shifted back to stand up._ _

__"Good. Bedtime now though. I haven't slept since you left," Blurr admitted, peeling his clothes off to leave them in a pile on the floor. Fuck it. He'd clean tomorrow after making the calls he needed to make._ _

__Starscream rose too, shorts tossed aside before he slid naked under the sheets. Blurr followed him, instantly curling close. He knew Starscream slept better in the ocean, but that was far too risky. Blurr held him tight, one leg pushed through the Mer's, and was asleep in no time._ _


	10. Chapter 10

Starscream was suddenly very tense and _very_ awake, his eyes wide in the dark. It was still the small hours of night, and Blurr's breathing was deep and even against his shoulder, the man's body lax.

So what had woken Starscream?

Something beeped a small sequence of tones from the front room, and Starscream sat up, hand pressed over Blurr's mouth when he recognized it. That was the alarm keypad. The alarm he had not reset when he entered because the balcony door had shown as open. Blurr tensed, hands coming up to grip Starscream's wrist tight, his pale eyes wide and startled.

Starscream leaned down and breathed the words next to the man's ear. "Someone's in the house." He let go of Blurr and slipped from the bed as the sound of a rubber-soled shoe squeaked slightly on the recently polished wood floor. Whoever it was, he was halfway across the living room when Starscream reached the bedroom door. Behind Starscream, he could hear Blurr worming his way from the bed as well, the sounds too soft for a human to pick up. Starscream could see the way the _men_ -four of them- moved, slow and cautious, unable to see anywhere close to as well as he could.

Slowly, so it wouldn't creak and give him away, Starscream closed the bedroom door, eyes on the men for any signs they had noticed. Idiots. The door bumped shut ever so quietly, Starscream wincing at the sound though no human had probably heard it. He turned the doorknob lock, then hurried to the sliding glass door to be sure it was locked. The dark blazed with light and Blurr's whispers filled the space.

"Someone's broken into my house," Blurr said, rattling off his address, and begging the emergency operator to send someone fast. "We don't have any weapons, and I don't know if they do."

No weapons? Starscream squashed the urge to snort. He wasn't as adept at fighting on land, but he was fast and vicious, and they weren't helpless here. "Blurr, help me with this," Starscream whispered, and began removing the few items Blurr had scattered on his nightstand. "We'll put this in front of the door."

"Just hurry," Blurr hissed, then tossed his phone to the bed without hanging up.

There came a sound from the front room, then the doorknob jiggled. Starscream could imagine the men gathering around the door, trying to decide how to get in. The balcony wouldn't help them. There were no stairs up to the bedrooms, and the stilts on that side of the house were twelve feet tall. Twelve risky feet, or Starscream would urge Blurr over the railing and into the ocean, but he would rather fight than risk the man breaking a bone on the concrete patio below.

Blurr's breathing was loud and fast in the dark, but he was quiet otherwise as they quickly carried the nightstand over to set it in front of the door. He let Starscream lead the way, which Starscream appreciated even as his heart thrummed warmly at the show of trust. Blurr knew Starscream could see better in the dark, but knowing and _trusting_ Starscream to guide him when he was all but blind were two different things.

The doorknob jiggled again, and Starscream eased the nightstand up against the door before catching Blurr's wrist and pulling him down. "Sit with your back to it," he whispered. "I'm going to find something to help us fight."

Blurr caught Starscream's hand. "Top left dresser drawer," he whispered back. "I have a couple leather belts there. Might not do much damage, but it could hurt if we have to hit them with one?"

Starscream dipped in to brush a reassuring kiss to Blurr's cheek then hurried to the dresser. He returned in time to hear someone swear as the doorknob jiggling stopped. One of the other men muttered something too softly for Starscream to catch. A moment later the alarm beeped its open door sequence again, but no second tone came. They had left the door open. Starscream handed a belt to Blurr, careful to place it in his hands so the buckle wouldn't jingle, then hurried to the bathroom.

It was darker in there and Starscream wracked his brain for what could be used as a weapon. No. He was overthinking this. Jerking the lower cabinet open, Starscream grabbed Blurr's can of shaving cream, the rubbing alcohol, and the peroxide. Every last one of them would hurt their attackers if sprayed in their eyes and distract them while Blurr and Starscream fought.

Of course, Starscream was assuming Blurr even _could_ fight. He was such a peaceful, sweet little human.

Starscream shook it off and went back to Blurr. He would fight for the both of them.

"Yeah, fuck it, man," Starscream heard, and then something slammed against the door.

Blurr gasped and pushed his weight back against the nightstand harder, but Starscream crouched and frowned. That hadn't sounded right. Then the blow came again, the sound of wood splintering.

"Know you're in there!" a man shouted. "Open up and make it easy on yourselves."

"Fuck yourself!" Blurr shouted back. "Get out of my house, the police are coming!"

"Not without the mermaid," was the reply.

Starscream frowned. _Idiots_!

"What?!" Though Blurr's response was lost in the sound of another blow and the wooden door cracking.

Starscream set the bottles by Blurr's feet and dove back to the bed. "They have an ax!" he said, hoping his voice came out sounding high and frightened rather than the shrill fury he really felt.

Blurr yelped as the ax broke through the door, and Starscream was reaching for him even as the man abandoned his place by the nightstand, grabbing up the bottles as he did. It was too dangerous there, and Starscream caught Blurr by the arms and drew him in close.

"Here's Johnny!" one of the men said through the hole they had made while the others laughed. "Come on, you two didn't think some little hollow-core bit of plywood would really stop us, did you?"

Starscream gritted his teeth and held tight to Blurr as a flashlight was shined in at them.

"There's the mermaid," a different voice said from behind the light.

"Get _out_ of my house!" Blurr snarled.

Starscream was effectively blinded by the light, but he edged them sideways, the backs of his legs sliding along the foot of the bed as he pulled Blurr with him. The men tried to angle the light with them, but after a certain point, they couldn't. Starscream took the can of shaving cream from Blurr and gave it a shake before darting forward and spraying it blindly through the gap in the door, just above the flashlight's beam.

"What the shit?!"

Blurr was suddenly beside Starscream, his hands in the light as he grabbed the flashlight and tore it from their attacker's grasp. Before he could turn it around, a new voice came from the entrance and light flared to life.

"Weapons down! Hands on your head."

Starscream held himself tense, knowing they couldn't be seen. Blurr caught his upper arm and pulled downward. "On the floor in case they fire," the man whispered, mouth on Starscream's ear, causing a completely inappropriate zing of desire to rocket down Starscream's spine.

"Officer, you don't understand," one of the men said.

"Yeah. He's got a fucking real life mermaid guy in there," another said.

"Hands on your heads," the cop repeated.

Blurr pressed close as the two of them settled on the floor on their stomachs, the man trembling. Starscream looped an around him, and purred softly. They listened as the police gave orders to the men, then to the distinctive sound of handcuffs being locked into place.

"Either of you hurt in there?" one of the police officers asked.

"No. We're ok," Blurr said as he stood. "Uh… give us a second, we were sleeping when they broke in. No clothes."

"That's fine, I'll be right out here. Officer Grable, by the way," he said. "My partner and the other pair of officers have the men in custody and are booking them now by the cars. You're both safe."

"Thank you, Officer Grable," Blurr said. He pulled away from Starscream to turn on the bedroom's overhead light, then hurried to grab his shorts. Starscream followed suit and then tugged the nightstand to the side so they could get out of the room.

Officer Grable offered a soft smile as Starscream and Blurr came out of the room. "Doing ok there, guys?" he asked and gestured to the sofa as he took a seat on the matching chair.

"Maybe?" Blurr answered, his voice shaking almost as much as his body. Starscream stuck close and kept his arm around him. "I think I know who they were though?"

Dark eyebrows rose on Officer Grable's forehead. "Oh?"

"About a week ago we were out on one of those little islands," Blurr said, gesturing out toward the ocean. "We… thought we were alone, you know? And then I look up and there's this boat just sitting there, and this guy was staring at us. We left, but I swear everywhere we've gone this last week, I see that boat."

Grable looked to Starscream, so he dipped his head in a nod. "White. A bright aqua sweep that curls at the bow in a wave sort of symbol. Had the look of a smaller deep sea fishing boat."

Blurr nodded and added, "He kept calling us mermaids?" He bit his lip and looked down and Starscream heart felt leaden. "I think they're the sort to be mad about us being… well a couple."

"Sadly, that still happens," Grable said, making notes on a pad of paper where it rested on his thigh.

Starscream endured the questions, quiet and answering as truthfully as he could without admitting that he was, in fact, Mer. As they stood to walk Grable out, Starscream heard one of the men shouting still.

"But he's a _mermaid_!"

Blurr managed to be polite and shut the door, locking it and arming the alarm before slumping back against it. Starscream stood next to him, trying to think of something to say. He should apologize, really. The front door showed no signs of damage, and it was very likely he hadn't locked it- he couldn't remember having done so, and he certainly hadn't come back and armed the alarm.

"Fuck it," Blurr said, pushing off the door. "We're leaving now."

"What?" Starscream spun to follow Blurr as the man stormed past him and back into the bedroom.

"We're leaving now, Star," Blurr repeated. "What if they make bail? What if my shit can't be organized and the documents sent to be signed before they do?" He waved a hand and set about righting the room. Starscream went to help with the nightstand, then picked up the bottles of rubbing alcohol and peroxide while Blurr stomped out and returned with wet paper towels to clean up the shaving cream.

"Besides. I do all that, then disappear, it might look more suspicious," Blurr added, straightening to look to where Starscream was making the bed for something to do. "So let's just go."

"I think you're too upset to be making a decision like this," Starscream tried, but Blurr snorted at him and disappeared back into the living room.

Only a moment later, he was back. "You really don't get it, do you?" Blurr strode right up to Starscream, those blue eyes bright and earnest. "I want you. I _love_ you. More than anyone I've ever met before. I've been trying to think of how to get out of the new season's training I'd have to leave for in a few weeks just because I can't stand the idea of leaving you again, and this time it'd be longer. So fuck it. Let's go. I'd have been ready a month ago had I known I could be like you, live out there." A finger was jabbed toward the sliding glass doors and ocean beyond.

"It would destroy me," Starscream began, "if you were to grow tired of me and want to leave. There aren't any other clans of my people left that I know of. There would be nowhere else for you to go. If you end up regretting your decision-"

Starscream was cut off by Blurr pulling him into a kiss that said everything and more than the words the man had been using. Starscream's heart tripped and began to pound harder in his chest, his fingertips tingling.

"Let's go," Blurr repeated as he pulled back. "I won't regret it, and it's far fucking better than waiting for our guard to slip and some other dickweed see you again. Or for those assholes to come back. What do you think it'd do to me if you were made into a sideshow freak or sold to science?" He pulled at Starscream, moving them toward the broken door, but his eyes shifted to the side and Blurr stilled. "You know… I think the only thing I'll really miss are my trophies." A heaved sigh, and then he pulled away from Starscream to shuck his clothing and drag on swim shorts.

Starscream followed, body buzzing as he watched Blurr move through the house, shutting off water and flipping breakers, unplugging the appliances in the dark. The front door was relocked and the key stowed with Blurr's motorcycle keys in the saddlebags. Secure? No, but Blurr didn't seem to care as he caught Starscream's hand and towed him out over the sand and into the water.


	11. Chapter 11

Blurr held to Starscream's shoulders, his face tucked down as the Mer swam hard and fast. Starscream had reached his hands back to grip and hold the outsides of Blurr's thighs to help brace him. Water rushed by, the temperature dropping after only a few minutes. Blurr shivered and ignored the ache in his fingers, ignored the chill in the tropical waters and what that had to mean given that even by the reefs the water was nearly bathing temperature.

More than an hour had to have passed by the time Starscream eased his grip and slowed. His hand came up and took Blurr's as they continued to coast along beneath the surface. Blurr let go despite the fear that prickled at his skin and let Starscream turn to face him. Definitely more than an hour, Blurr decided. He could see the angles of Starscream's face, the glint of his eyes.

"Last chance," Starscream murmured, tail moving languidly under Blurr to keep them from surfacing just yet. "I can take you back. No hard feelings. We could figure something else out."

Blurr tipped his head a bit. "I'm not changing my mind, Star, but if you've got more doubts than you're comfortable with, then ok. I pushed, didn't I?" he asked, realizing it as he said it. His choice was made in an instant, but what if Starscream had offered, not really thinking Blurr would say yes, and now _he_ wasn't sure?

"I have no doubts," Starscream said, one corner of his mouth rising with a grin. "None whatsoever. I'll bond you as my mate as soon as the magick settles into you. I just want you to be sure. Once we do this, there is _no_ going back."

Blurr shut his eyes, inhaled and exhaled, knowing it was water, but feeling it like air as he did. "I'm sure," he said, opening his eyes again.

Starscream took them to the surface after that, and Blurr felt something like terror lock his limbs as he looked around and saw nothing but waves swelling and dipping around them. This was not like the first day they met when he could convince himself that the land was just there, within reach even if it'd be a long reach. The sun glowed just below the horizon in the east, lighting the world enough that he could not deny they were well beyond _Blurr's_ ability to reach or even find land.

With effort, Blurr turned to face Starscream, comforted enough by the Mer's sure, strong hold on his sides. They moved with the slow waves, up and down, and Blurr was certain it was Starscream's efforts keeping his head so easily above the rolling ocean. "Ok. How's this work? What do I have to do?"

"Nothing," Starscream said. "I need to bite you though."

Blurr blinked, then laughed. "Like a vampire?"

Starscream made a face. "Don't be disgusting! I'm not going to drink your blood, I just need to get the magick _into_ it. Like the kiss allows you to breathe? It introduces enough power to live underwater. Put it in your bloodstream, it's stronger and you'll change."

Blurr was still amused and couldn't help but grin. "Do you vont to bite my neck?"

"That was awful." Starscream rolled his eyes, and asked, "Are you ready? Are you absolutely certain you want this?"

"Yes," Blurr answered, pulling himself in toward Starscream with his hold on the Mer's shoulders. "And definitely yes." He reached down and stripped off his shorts before tossing them away to slap wetly against the ocean's surface. "There. Now bite me, babe."

Starscream shook his head, but he was grinning as he dipped his face closer to Blurr. Blurr tipped his head back, baring his neck and shivering at the thought of those sharp fangs sinking into him. Instead of his neck, however, Starscream's mouth closed around the meaty part of his shoulder, then he bit _hard_. Blurr cried out in real damn pain, but Starscream had already ended the bite and was pressing light kisses to Blurr's shoulder as he sank them beneath the surface.

Blurr held his breath, well aware now of how Starscream's magick felt when it filled him and let him breathe water. He waited as they sank deeper, frowning when that sensation never came. He looked to Starscream, who was watching him closely, eyes bright. Blurr squirmed a bit, his shoulder stinging like hell, but more than that, he hadn't really taken a big breath or anything. Maybe Starscream was waiting for him to change his mind?

Like hell.

Blurr leaned forward to go for that kiss he was starting to really need, but Starscream shook his head and arched back. With a frown, Blurr tried again. Starscream let go of him to catch Blurr's wrists and shook his head again.

"Inhale, Blurr," Starscream said. Or at least that's what it looked like he said. The salt water was stinging more than Blurr's shoulder, as without the magick, his eyes couldn't take being open this long. Blinking didn't help, in fact that made it worse.

Instinct took over as Blurr's need for air turned into a tightness in his chest. He kicked wanting to go to the surface, but Starscream held tight, even pulled them deeper!

Blurr panicked. He yanked at the hold Starscream had on his wrists to no avail, and quickly found his arms crossed over his own chest, his back against Starscream's front.

"Breathe, Blurr," Starscream said beside his ear.

But Blurr couldn't. He thrashed, kicked, struggled to free his arms with a violence he had not known he was capable of- for all the good it did him.

Finally, the need for air grew too much, and Blurr's lungs rebelled and dragged in nothing but ocean water. He convulsed, bubbles fleeing for the surface as Starscream held him tight.

Why, he wondered? Why would Starscream drown him now? Blurr could hear the Mer cursing, speaking to Blurr in urgent tones, but Blurr's world burned like acid. Not just his lungs either. It spread out through his whole body, through his chest, out to his fingertips, and right down to the soles of his feet. It lasted for an eternity, and Blurr sent a thought of pure vitriol at the people who had always said that drowning was peaceful. This was _not_ peaceful!

"Blurr? Damnit, Blurr!"

Starscream was shaking him, Blurr realized, and he blinked his eyes open, able to see clear, able to _breathe_!

"Thank the First," Starscream sighed as he let go of Blurr's upper arms and drifted. "I know the lore and the way the magick is supposed to work, but-"

"Fucker!" Blurr shrieked the moment he realized what Starscream was saying. "You _drowned_ me! You _knew_!" He tried to swim toward Starscream, but… didn't really get anywhere, and now the Mer was laughing at him.

Starscream lazily dodged Blurr's admittedly pathetic attempts to catch him. "You're beautiful, sweetling. Stop trying to swim like a human though." He demonstrated by giving a firm undulation of his own long tail, shooting away from Blurr.

Blurr's eyes shot wide with fear as Starscream was suddenly farther away from him in the water than ever before. Instead of giving chase, he worked his way with his arms and… yes tail - _blue_ tail at that- to get to the surface. Starscream met him there with a concerned expression as he reached for Blurr.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Blurr demanded, hands clinging tight as soon as he could grab Starscream's arms.

"I'm sorry, Blurr. I thought it would be best." Starscream shifted closer, arms winding around Blurr's middle. "I'm sorry, too, that I was wrong, but you truly are a beautiful Mer. You even ended up your favorite color," he added with a grin.

Blurr huffed, eyes narrowed at Starscream, but what? Be angry forever? "You owe me _so big_ , mister. I was _scared_ , Star."

Starscream cuddled Blurr close and sank them back beneath the waves. "I am sorry for that. Though I believe I can come up with a way to atone," he added in a silky voice.


	12. Chapter 12

Atoning waited while Blurr learned to swim. Starscream was laughing at him, that smirky little grin said it all, but Blurr was getting the hang of the different movements he needed to use now. And he was _fast_ once he figured it out a bit better. Not quite as fast as Starscream yet, but Blurr was nothing if not competitive. He'd get there, and Starscream seemed to enjoy their little races too, laughing and catching Blurr by the hands to spin them both around before stealing a kiss and dashing off.

Blurr stopped swimming when he caught sight of the shark and called out to Starscream. The other Mer joined him, took his hand and led him down for a closer look.

"They don't usually bother a full-grown Mer, but the little ones can get attacked," Starscream explained.

Blurr dared to swim closer, tail swishing slowly side to side in a mimicry of the shark's swimming. It seemed to take no notice of him, and he wasn't even sure of the breed, though it was almost as long as he was now. So… big. Blurr had always estimated Starscream at an easy eight feet long, and he didn't think his change had left him much shorter.

"Sharks, when alone and not hunting are alright to approach so long as you don't rile them up," Starscream said as he swam just off to the side. "Now dolphins… watch out for those assholes."

Blurr stopped trailing the shark to face Starscream and laugh. "What?"

"Dolphins can hurt us, Blurr," Starscream said in all seriousness. "They travel in pods, can swim as fast as us in most cases, and if they decide you're a threat and not a new friend, they can be incredibly aggressive. And unlike sharks who just want their next meal," he added with a gesture to the shark moseying off, "they're damn smart and some of them are just jerks. They're people, just not people like us. So are whales, come to think of it, but we don't see many of those here. Beware Orcas though." He pointed a finger at Blurr, and all Blurr could do was nod in reply.

After that impromptu lesson on their neighbors, Starscream led Blurr off, seeming to know exactly where they were and where they were going. They slowed, skirting a large cloud of jellyfish, which was amazing and fascinating, though Blurr didn't need to be told to keep his distance from them. Then, by about midmorning, they reached a small cluster of 'islands' which were mostly overgrown reefs.

Starscream shot forward, startling Blurr, and caught a fish. "Breakfast, he crowed, sharp nails piercing the flesh of the still-wriggling fish. Then the bastard bit right into it, and Blurr flinched back from the bloom of red in the water. Starscream laughed and swam off, so of course Blurr followed him. He was led into a tunnel of coral, then up to a sun-soaked lagoon. Sand sparkled in the early light, and Starscream shifted forms to stride right up it and toward what looked like an old treasure chest.

Blurr swam up to where water and shore met, but he didn't sprout legs again, so he was left to roll over and 'sit'. It did give him a chance to really take the place in. Coconut palms bent, their large leaves rattling in the wind. The little island was less land and more water, but the water was completely surrounded, creating a safe and hidden beach. Plants blocked the view in or out from atop a few feet of old coral that Blurr had to wonder whether or not any _human_ hands had ever touched before. He rather doubted it. The water was bathwater warm, the sun bright, and the day already promised to be a hot one.

"Lovely isn't it?" Starscream asked as he returned, a knife in one hand, the fish in the other. "This is more or less my private place. My brothers know of it. In fact, I think most of the clan do, but they have their own spots they go when not in the village."

"Village?" Blurr frowned as Starscream sliced into the fish and offered him a strip of the freshest sushi ever. "Not just going to go all Gollum on it, huh?"

Starscream cast Blurr a confused look. "Do you mean just eat it?" He shook his head. "We can, you know, but some fish have scales that do _not_ go down well or comfortably. Cutting is better." Then he proceeded to slice neat strips of fish and feed them to Blurr, only taking every third or so for himself. The bones and head were flung hard out over the barrier rock, and Starscream said, "Something else can enjoy the rest of it."

Once shifted back to his natural state, Starscream snuggled in close to Blurr, hands smoothing over pale blue skin, pausing at the soft flashes of silver. Blurr grinned, wishing for a mirror so he could get a real look at himself, but content to let Starscream touch him, nuzzle in…

Blurr hissed a breath through his teeth as Starscream _licked_ the bite mark, but the low purr and gentle hand on him kept him still. Maybe it was guilt, for causing damage despite that being the way to make Blurr into a Mer too.

"I need to go do something," Starscream said a few quiet minutes later as he drew back. "I want you to stay right here so you don't get lost."

"Wait, what?" Blurr reached for Starscream, following as the other Mer slipped into the deeper water.

"I'll be back shortly, but I need you to _stay here_ ," Starscream repeated. "You'll be safe in here."

Then he was gone in a swoosh of bubbles, leaving Blurr to gape after him, heart thumping in surprise and some fear. He wasn't _ready_ to be alone like this, even if he was safe here.

For a while, Blurr simply waited, watching the water and the entrance to that tunnel that led back out to the ocean, but as the sun arced higher, he grew bored. He practiced swimming, but there was no way to build up any real speed. One strong push with his tail would launch him across the pool and the coral was rough when he caught himself against it. Blurr took to inspecting what he could of himself, body drifting to the sandy bottom as he checked out how his fingernails were now more like claws or talons. Not as long and sharp as Starscream's, but certainly more dangerous than simple human fingernails. His hands were blue, a slightly different shade than his torso and tail and arms. His chest seemed to be lighter than his sides, and the end of his tail darkened before shading to the same blue as his hands at the fins.

Blurr liked the colors. He liked the softer silvery-white around his hips too, and wondered how hard he'd be to see at a distance in the water. The only thing he couldn't see was his hair. Was it still blonde? Starscream's stayed black. Blurr's hair was too short to see though, so he gave that up in favor of a new thought.

To the beach for this as he wanted the best lighting.

With a glance around first to be sure he was alone, Blurr pressed his fingers to the upper slit in his lower abdomen. Then he pushed lower, upper body curved forward so he could see better. _I have both parts just like Star_ , he thought, nudging a finger inward. Lack of arousal made it rather uncomfortable, so Blurr left that be. He prodded at the upper line again, able to feel a more familiar sensation, though he wasn't sure when Starscream would be back. Masturbation, even being caught by his lover doing it, wasn't a bad thing, but if Starscream's brothers knew of this place, what was to stop them from showing up?

That would be decidedly less sexy than being caught by Starscream.

Blurr ended up wriggling his way to a slightly better shaded bit of beach, and laid down. He was damn tired, after all, and it'd been an exciting morning.


	13. Chapter 13

Blurr woke in true shade, noting that it was easily halfway into the afternoon hours, and still there was no Starscream. He felt too dry and hot, and figured that was normal for a sea critter, so wriggled his way back into the water to swim around. It felt nice, but not really any different than when he was human. Thirst faded though, which was pretty damn interesting because since changing, Blurr hadn't drank anything, and he really should be pretty thirsty by now. Ice water still sounded good, but he didn't _need_ it.

To help keep boredom at bay, Blurr cruised the entire pool along the bottom, looking at each plant, and even trying to catch the occasional minnow with his hands. He didn't kill them, but he was damn proud when he managed to trap a pair of the tiny fish. They were released and he continued to play with them a while before catching sight of something else on the sandy floor. Blurr squeaked -and was glad no one was there to hear it- when he realized he was staring at a live conch. He picked it up, poked carefully at it, thinking he really would have to figure out a way to get to land one day so he could have one of these battered and fried again. They were tasty.

This conch though, got a free pass and was put back exactly where Blurr had picked it up from and left to go about its life.

The sun edged lower in the west, and Blurr stared up through the water and slanting rays at the impossible blue of the sky. He was comfortable, he thought. Relaxed just lying in the sand, the barely there current pushing against his fins. Would he have felt it as a human, or were the fins more sensitive? It was hard to tell, but it _seemed_ normal and right. As the minutes passed, however, Blurr found it harder and harder to distract himself from the simple truth that Starscream had been gone a damn long time. His gaze shifted to the tunnel again and again, and soon Blurr found himself halfway through it, peering out into the deep blue beyond.

Hesitating at the exit, Blurr looked around, trying to listen hard, but there wasn't anything to really hear. It was peaceful and calm other than the growing nervousness pressing at his chest.

"Star?" he called, though not terribly loud for fear of drawing something or some _one_ else. No call returned to him, and nothing large moved. Reef fish were everywhere, bright and boldly colored, but Blurr couldn't remember which were toxic and which weren't. Dory fish were toxic, he recalled that much, but that wasn't something Starscream had taught him.

Blurr groaned and pushed himself backwards and into the safety of the pool again. "I have so much to learn." Which was fine, actually. He looked forward to it, but for now, Starscream had been right. He would be in danger alone out in the ocean. But should he go and call for Starscream? See if he could get an answer? It had been _hours_ , so where was the other Mer at?

Just as possible, awful, events began to make Blurr reconsider going to look for Starscream, he heard a soft call of his name.

"Star!" Blurr flicked his tail and crashed right into the other Mer as he slipped out of the tunnel.

Starscream laughed and hugged Blurr back. "Missed me?"

"I was getting worried." Blurr moved to pull away, but froze, eyes wide as he caught sight of another Mer. This one with a pale silvery-white face, though he had the same black hair and red eyes. He didn't look happy, and Blurr edged back from him as yet another slipped through the tunnel, closely followed by an _otter_? Those weren't native to the area, were they?

"You didn't," the unhappy Mer said, voice rumbling and deep.

"Ooo~ He's pretty!" the latest arrival said, swimming right up to Blurr, rich purple hands reaching.

Blurr dodged, heading for the beach, though that was stupid. He hadn't figured out the leg thing, and there was nowhere to run to. He wasn't about to escape.

"Stop it, Warp," Starscream said, following Blurr to rest a hand lightly on his tail before he could scoot too far up the beach. "May I present my brothers." He gestured to the purple and black Mer. "Skywarp, and then this is Thundercracker," he added, pointing to the silver and blue, dower, Mer.

"I can't believe you," Thundercracker said, staring at Blurr, but clearly talking to Starscream.

"And this is Buster," Skywarp said, pointing to the otter as he beached himself. "I found her and rescued her from a human net and now we're best friends." He rolled over to sit right next to Blurr with a big smile on his face.

Blurr eyed Skywarp as he listened to Starscream and Thundercracker begin to argue.

"I really don't want to hear it. I was _drawn_ , Thundercracker."

"So you just turned him? Without permission?" Thundercracker snapped back.

"Don't mind them," Skywarp said, reaching to accept the shell Buster splashed out of the water to hand him. "Ooo. Clams! Go find more, girl."

Buster chirped and dove right back into the pool to dig in the sand at the bottom. Blurr watched her a moment until Skywarp leaned back into his personal space.

"So… Blurr, right? That's a weird name for a human."

"It's… uh… It's like a stage name?" Blurr replied, leaning away from the intense red eyes. "But I've gone by it for a long time and like it."

"Cool." Skywarp smiled, absently accepting another clam from Buster. "So you and Starscream, huh? How's that going? Cuz, ya know, he's a pain in the dorsals, and we never thought he'd find a mate, let alone a human worthy of changing."

"Skywarp!" Starscream snapped.

"What? It's true." Skywarp looked back to Blurr, face earnest, head nodding fast. "It _is_ true. Screamer's a-" The words were cut off as a wall of water bowled Skywarp over.

Blurr tipped his head then looked at Starscream. That'd been well-aimed given how close Skywarp was sitting to him. He couldn't help grin at Starscream, but the sight of Thundercracker's angry face cut the amusement short.

"So… am I in trouble then?"

Starscream sighed and pushed up to sit next to Blurr, dropping a soft kiss to the bite on his shoulder. "I should have asked permission first of our clan's leading bond pair," he admitted. "Which is why I want my brothers' support," he added with a glare over to Thundercracker.

"Count me in," Skywarp said, sitting up and accepting another clam from Buster as if nothing had happened. A grin and wink was flashed at Blurr. "You're cute."

Thundercracker groaned. "It's more than being cute, Skywarp."

"He likes Star," Skywarp answered with a shrug, sharp nails digging into the hinge on a clam. It was wrenched open, the meat pulled out, rinsed, then offered to Blurr.

Blurr wasn't at all sure about eating a raw clam, but it wasn't like food could get much fresher. He accepted it and swallowed it whole, shivering a bit, but Skywarp beamed, pleased then cast a look at Thundercracker.

"Oh, quit it, TC, you know you're going to back Screamer in this. Fighting over it is just upsetting Blurr," Skywarp said, the blank, dimwitted act dropping away, and Blurr was stunned by the shift. "He's our little brother now no matter how annoyed you are that _Starscream_ didn't bother asking permission. Which, really, come on. This is Starscream."

Blurr dared a glance at Starscream, who just smirked a little at him. "No, he's anything but stupid."

Skywarp snorted from Blurr's other side. "Build us a fire, Star. Blurr's not gonna want nothing but raw fish his first night."

Thundercracker heaved a sigh and shifted, walking up to the beach to sit next to Blurr as Starscream changed and stood without argument to light a fire. "He's going to be in trouble, no matter what he thinks," Thundercracker said, his skin and hair and eyes all as dark as Starscream's in human form, though he looked different in the face. They were so obviously brothers though. There was a similarity around their mouths, but Blurr thought Starscream was prettier.

"And me?" Blurr asked.

"Oh, they won't do anything to you," Skywarp said, piling clams between his and Blurr's tails as Buster returned with more and more. "And they probably won't really do much but lecture and fuss at Starscream."

"You'll probably be kept close to the village," Thundercracker added. "It's been hundreds of years since the last human was turned, and unless you've got a marine biology degree-"

"Even then," Skywarp said over his brother.

"-I certainly wouldn't feel safe taking you on hunts or letting you wander around the open ocean. There's too much that you could come upon accidentally that could kill you," Thundercracker finished.

Blurr nodded, having come to that very conclusion himself not all that long ago.

"Crabs!" Skywarp chirped all the sudden. "We need crabs!" Then he was gone, bubbles and Buster in his wake as he disappeared into the tunnel.

"You'll get used to him," Starscream said as he came back for the clams and smiled at Blurr. "Ever do a clam bake?"

"No, actually." Blurr twisted around to look, surprised at the setup. Starscream had pulled out a wooden trough-like thing, braced it up on branches, and dug out a pit in the sand beneath it.

"This is going to be a bit different," Starscream said. "When I was in college we'd go to the beach, gather up seaweed and use it. I'm just going to light a low fire and steam the clams and whatever Skywarp finds to bring back."

"So… you guys like cooked food?"

Thundercracker shrugged, shifting back to his Mer form as he slid deeper into the water. "It depends. Most of us don't bother with cooking, but Starscream and Skywarp were both on land for a while. It can make an interesting treat." Then he slipped under the water, cruising the bottom.

Blurr tensed and ducked back under too when he saw the conch shell lifted. "No not that! He's the only one in here. Please?"

Thundercracker looked to the conch, then Blurr, then back again before putting it down. "You know Buster may decide to make a meal of it anyways?"

Blurr nodded, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Thundercracker offered his first smile. "We'll just have to feed her a bunch of clams so she's not interested."

Blurr resurfaced, leaving Thundercracker to hunt clams, and swam back to the shore to ask Starscream what had been on his mind since that morning. "How do I change my tail back to legs?"

Starscream poked a few dried out old palm fronds into the fire hole, and glanced back. "Not until the magick settles." He gave a bit of a shrug. "I don't know exactly how long that'll take, but you'll be able to once it does."

Blurr nodded, considering. It was probably like… healing or something. If he was able to turn back into a human too soon, maybe it'd mess things up. "Am I still blonde?"

Starscream turned, blinking, and then snickered. "No. Your hair's as smurfy as the rest of you."

"Smurfy?" Blurr's head slowly tipped to the side. Was Starscream having him on? "Thundercracker?" he asked as the Mer swam up and poured a handful of clams onto the pile.

"Hm?"

"What color's my hair?"

"Blue, why?" Thundercracker asked, his face too open to be lying- unless he was an amazing actor…

"Smurfy~" Starscream said with a laugh.

"How the fuck is my hair blue? That's not a natural color!"

"Sure it is," Thundercracker said, pushing himself up to sit, head tilted as he looked at Blurr. "Blue, red- and not human red, but _red_ , green, yellow… You name it, if it can occur on our skin, it can show in our hair." He pointed at Blurr's face, circling his finger a bit. "You have a very pale silvery-white-ish-blue face, and it darkens to blue, like on your hands, at the hairline, your hair going the same shade."

Blurr gaped, unable to speak for a moment. "I need a mirror."

"Why?" Skywarp asked appearing suddenly, instantly shifting to a human form to walk up the beach.

"He didn't know his hair was blue," Thundercracker answered, grinning now.

"It's a pretty shade of blue too," Skywarp said, smiling at Blurr as he up-ended the small sack in his hands. Blurr watched a few crabs tumble out and into the trough Starscream had set up.

Blurr shook his head, uncertain if they were making fun or serious. Blue hair? Ok, that was cool, and he wasn't even a stranger to dyeing his hair wild colors now and again, but blue- blue like his hands _blue_ hair naturally? Blurr stretched out on his back and stared up at the sky. He couldn't change, so he couldn't really help with cooking or gathering leaves and bits of shed palm bark to burn. Not that they seemed to need his help though. If anything all three were babying Blurr a little.

When the food was done, Starscream sat next to Blurr and shifted back to Mer form to use his nails to wrench open the crab's shell. "Alas no clarified butter."

Blurr grinned as he took an offered claw. "I'm not going to complain." It was good too.

Beside them, Thundercracker and Skywarp split a crab between themselves and ate clams. Buster returned from her wandering on the island and cracked into the raw clams left for her. Blurr relaxed despite his lingering worries, grinning as Starscream kept handing him more food.

"Am I too skinny?" Blurr asked, grinning as Starscream smiled and shook his head.

"No, you're perfect, but you need to eat. You're using more energy than you think right now." And with that, Starscream pushed more crab and clam meat into Blurr's hands. "There's plenty, Blurr. Eat. I want to take you on a short swim before we sleep."

"Are we staying here tonight?" Blurr asked, sucking his fingers clean.

"Too late to swim so far," Thundercracker replied as he scritched at Buster's neck. "Everyone will be bedding down long before we arrive, and that would look as if Starscream is trying to sneak you in."

Blurr nodded in understanding. Maybe he could get away with the whole asking forgiveness instead of permission thing, but perceived sneaking would be even worse. Blurr followed Starscream out through the tunnel after they had eaten, and swam a circle around the island, then curled up back in the pool, grinning as Starscream nuzzled and kissed the bite mark again. Someone was definitely feeling guilty.

Blurr caught Starscream by the chin, tipping his head up enough to kiss -which made Skywarp coo at them- then snuggled in to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Mer Seekers by LB82](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7263448/chapters/16491724)


	14. Chapter 14

Dawn came bright and sunny with big fluffy white clouds high in the sky. Blurr rolled to his back from where he was curled with Starscream to see Thundercracker was missing, Skywarp sprawled on his back, mouth open, and Buster already busily hunting up clams. Blurr sat up, and Starscream moved beside him into a slow stretch, but Blurr spotted the conch, moved further from the active otter and sleeping Mers, but still alive. Blurr was relieved, not that he could explain his desire to have that _one_ conch kept alive, but it was weirdly important to him.

"Morning gorgeous," Starscream murmured, brushing a kiss to Blurr's cheek before moving to his shoulder once more.

Blurr snickered and pushed at Starscream's head. "Morning, yourself." The smile faded off. "You're sure you won't be in too much trouble?"

"Oh, they won't be pleased with me, but neither of us will be harmed." Starscream licked at Blurr's bite mark once more before tugging him toward the surface. "Let's eat so we can head out."

Breakfast was, of course, clams, though they ate them raw this time as it wasn't worth the time to set up a new fire and cook them. Blurr didn't mind, and watched from the edge of the water as all three brothers moved about the beach in their so similar human forms, cleaning up the ashes, stowing the small trough thing back in the trees where -Blurr supposed- it would be safer from any weather getting at it.

Buster appeared with another pair of clams, cracking into them herself and squeaking at Blurr as she did. Where was she finding them? Surely _dozens_ of clams weren't just hanging out in here? He shook his head and reached out to scritch at Buster's ruff like he'd seen Skywarp and Thundercracker do. She chittered at Blurr and wriggled closer before tearing into her other clam with dexterous little paws.

"Skywarp?" Blurr called, looking back at over his shoulder. "Why did you keep her? This doesn't really seem like a normal environment for an otter. Do others have pets too?"

"She's not a pet," Skywarp said, though he was smiling. "She could have left, swam away any time she wanted after I untangled her, and I've taken her to enough land spots that she could decide to stay there instead of with me." He shrugged, returning to the pool and smoothly diving in to change back. Sleek black and purple skin shone in the morning sunlight, and Blurr squinted a bit, trying to see if Skywarp was really a bit iridescent or if it was a play of light and water. "Anyways," he said as his head popped back up, "she sticks with me cuz she wants to. And yeah. Some of the others do have pets. Sunstreaker's got this weird deformed crab he won't let anyone eat."

Thundercracker laughed as he and Starscream stepped back in to the water too. "Don't even _think_ about joking about eating Bob. Sunstreaker will do murder to protect that monstrosity."

"Is Sunstreaker related to you all too?" Blurr asked.

"No," Skywarp answered with a laugh. "No, definitely not, and thank the First for that!"

"Don't be mean, Warp," Thundercracker chided.

"I'm not. He's hot."

Starscream pushed himself up to steal a kiss from Blurr and spoke more softly while his brothers bantered. "Come on. We can tell stories as we swim. It's time for you to see your new home."

"And meet the parents?" Blurr asked with a grin, pushing himself deeper into the pool.

"We don't have parents anymore," Skywarp said, swimming ahead, Buster in his wake.

"I- Sorry?"

Starscream shook his head. "He's not upset, just bluntly honest. Our parents have been gone a long time. Longer than you've been alive." He nudged Blurr into motion, and Thundercracker brought up the rear, the last through the tunnel and back into open water.

It was a few degrees cooler than the enclosed pool of the island, but Blurr only noted it- it wasn't uncomfortable in the least. "How far?"

"It'll take us a couple hours," Thundercracker replied as he took a spot at Blurr's right. Starscream swam to Blurr's left, and Skywarp cavorted with Buster nearer to the surface. "The others will likely shy back from you when we get there," Thundercracker said. "The lead pair will speak to you first. Be respectful. Answer their questions honestly."

Starscream blew a stream of bubbles, and tugged Blurr closer to him. "Don't mind him. It's not so dire as he's making it sound."

"It's serious though," Thundercracker said.

"He's always serious," Starscream murmured with a smirk and glance at Thundercracker, but no so quietly his brother couldn't hear him.

Wanting to head off any sort of argument, Blurr asked, "Will you tell me about them? The others? What's the village like? What's life as a Mer like?"

"Peaceful now, for the most part," Thundercracker answered. "Our parents were killed in the war not long before I reached majority." He gestured at Starscream. "I had to deal with him and the other one after that on my own. Part of the reason I was one of the first to support Megatron's proposal of peace through a bonding to the other clan's leader."

"So they were at war, and then they got… married?" Blurr asked, frowning, and trying to imagine how tumultuous that had to have been.

"Basically," Starscream replied with a hand wave. "It wasn't exactly that odd. Those two were obsessed with each other."

"After that we moved," Thundercracker continued, eyes following Skywarp and Buster as the two dove to chase a small school of fish. "There was too much human activity in the area anyway by then, and when it comes right down to it, humans are a bigger threat to us than we are to each other."

"You'll like the village. It's a reef," Starscream said with a smile, twisting closer to press briefly along Blurr's side.

"How many Mers are there?"

"Dozens," Thundercracker replied. "Though our population has been slow to recover."

"Soundwave's doing his damndest to help though."

Blurr looked at Starscream as Thundercracker laughed. "Soundwave?"

"He's got _six_!" Starscream said, eyes widening as if this was shocking- maybe scandalous? Blurr wasn't sure.

"We don't breed quickly since the war ended," Thundercracker put in. "And six is a damn lot of offspring from one person to birth. Soundwave, Megatron, and Drift are the only ones to have children since our clans combined. And Soundwave's had two sets of twins."

Blurr nodded, though he was still trying to wrap his brain around it. It was reasonable, if out of his range of experience. They had both biological sexes in one body, so of course they could get pregnant and have babies. It was just different to hear it spoken of so casually. Skywarp darted back then for a bit, Buster swimming along beside him, and for a while the brothers told Blurr about different Mers, who they were friends with, who was too weird, who might be dangerous to him.

Blurr's head was spinning by the time they reached shallow waters and another reef. Thundercracker hadn't been wrong, though. Nearly the instant Blurr spotted a Mer, he disappeared, bright yellow tail swooshing a trail of bubbles as he shot off. Calls went out, and as Starscream took the lead, Blurr at his side, more Mers appeared but stayed back.

"Starscream!" a new voice barked, and Blurr drew up short, tail lashing forward a little harder than he intended as a very large silver-grey Mer rose up over the coral.

"Megatron," Starscream replied, his voice cool and almost challenging.

"Easy there," Skywarp said very softly beside Blurr's ear, his hands catching Blurr by the upper arms to keep him from crashing backwards. Or running- fleeing. Blurr took in the grey Mer and truly considered it.

"Megatron," another voice, smooth and deep, said. "You're scaring our newcomer."

Blurr turned his head to look at a Mer with _blue_ hair. Dark blue. That was _far_ different than Starscream's black or Megatron's steel grey. "Wow." Someone snickered -probably Skywarp- but it made Blurr look around, and he shrank closer to Starscream as he realized they were well and truly surrounded.

"Hello. I'm Optimus. This is my mate, Megatron, and we lead this clan."

"Blurr," Blurr all but squeaked.

Megatron gave Optimus an annoyed look and turned right back to Starscream. "You know the laws."

"It's not really a law," Starscream replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Starscream," Optimus sighed, and Blurr got the impression that tone had been used on Starscream a fair number of times.

"He's worthy," Starscream insisted. "I'd never have chosen him if he wasn't."

Megatron shifted a dark red gaze to Blurr, and Blurr felt his heart flip over in his chest. "Well. Think you're worthy?"

Blurr opened his mouth to answer, but Starscream snapped, " _I_ said he was!"

Megatron merely arched a brow and stared a hole through Blurr. "I don't know," Blurr answered, his throat tight, though he knew Skywarp and Thundercracker were at his back. "I don't know what that means, but I know I love Starscream and want to spend as long as I can with him."

Megatron snorted, but Optimus smiled and nodded. "We were preparing for a hunt. Starscream, go get your gear, you will go with Megatron." Starscream made a sound of protest, but Optimus held up a hand as blue as his hair. "Go. You've been absent long, and now you've a mate to provide for. I will look after Blurr."

"I am not leaving him so soon," Starscream growled.

"You will," Megatron ordered. "As will your brothers, and you'll all go now."

"We only found out yesterday," Skywarp put in, making Starscream, Thundercracker, and Blurr gape at him. "What? It's true. But I like Blurr, he's nice. Buster likes him too, she gave him clams this morning."

Blurr's head tipped to the side, but all Skywarp continued to do is smile benignly.

Megatron gave a low, wordless growl and snapped. "Gear. Now! The whelp is fine with Optimus."

"Megatron!" Optimus yelped, giving his mate's arm a shove. "Be kind. I know you like to pretend that's out of your range, but I know differently.

Megatron huffed, crossed his arms and pinned Starscream with a glare. "Go now."

Starscream was clearly sulking as he turned to Blurr, and Blurr shook his head in denial, heart hammering. "It's fine. There isn't a Mer you're safer with than Optimus."

Blurr was kissed lightly, and then Starscream was out of reach, and his arm was caught by a big blue hand to keep him from following. "I know this is frightening for you, Blurr," Optimus said, "but you can't follow Starscream on a hunt yet, and I want to speak with you myself." Blurr looked up into a smiling face, and tried to calm down. That didn't look like the face of someone who wanted to hurt him. "Starscream adores you. That alone is saying something. But first, I want our healer to look at that bite."

Blurr followed the light tug, swimming after Optimus and right toward two white and red Mer and- "Is that a baby?!"

"My baby," the one said. He was almost completely white except for the crimson of his hands, a blush of it low on his waist, and two sharp lines of red hair in otherwise snowy white.

"Blurr, this is Ratchet, our healer."

"My mate, Drift, and our little one's Gauge."

"He's really cute," Blurr said.

Ratchet smirked. "I think so too, but he's mine, so don't get any ideas."

Drift snickered and moved forward as Blurr gave the healer a confused look. "He's occasionally funny. Occasionally. Nice to meet you, Blurr." He put his hand out in a completely human gesture to shake hands, and Blurr reached back before he even processed why that was odd.

"Drift used to be human too," Optimus put in.

"Until I found him floating along half-drowned," Ratchet said, reaching for Blurr's arm. "Now let me see that bite. By the First, was he trying to turn you or eat you?"

Blurr laughed- until Ratchet leaned in and _licked_ the bite mark. "Dude!"

"At least it's clean." Ratchet sniffed at it and licked it again, and Blurr couldn't help cringing as far from his own arm as possible. Optimus and Drift were laughing, and Blurr could hear others too, but they were farther away, curious and watching, but not approaching yet. "It's not infected. How long?"

"Uh… Yesterday. Sunrise," Blurr answered as Ratchet let go of him. "I'll be ok?"

"Should be. I'm assuming Starscream's been taking care of it?" Ratchet asked.

Blurr nodded, thinking of all the soft kisses Starscream have given it. He'd thought it was guilt and affection. Well, the affection was undeniable regardless of why Starscream had done it, though hell, knowing he had been tending the wound to keep Blurr healthy was even sweeter than him feeling guilty. "Yeah, he's done good."

Ratchet nodded. "Good."

Blurr gestured toward Gauge. "How old is he?"

"About three months now," Drift answered. "We had to wait almost a century for him, but he was worth it." The baby Mer was shifted in his arms, all snowy white and pale tints of red with big blue eyes that blinked at Blurr before Gauge gave Blurr a huge smile and stuck his fist in his mouth. "It was odd being the one to bear him. I was man before a Mer, and had never thought to have a child."

"Wait," Blurr said, holding up a hand. " _You_ were pregnant?"

"Yes, he was," Ratchet answered as Drift grinned and nodded. "And you could end up the same way. Hasn't Starscream ex- No, of course he didn't." He paused and looked at Blurr before grinning. "Ok, fine, you can ask him for yourself, but if he doesn't tell you, or you have questions you don't want to ask him, you can come back to me."

"Uh… ok, thanks." Blurr wasn't shy, but… yes, he would wait to ask Starscream privately instead. "So, I'm really not in trouble?"

"For something Starscream did?" Drift asked and laughed.

"No, Blurr," Optimus replied, "And honestly, I'm not all that upset with Starscream, but it wouldn't do to let him think such a large choice has no consequences beyond himself."

"Or that others should do it the way he did," Ratchet added. "Like letting you meet Blurr first would have been such a big deal."

Blurr nodded, chewing his lip a bit as he decided not to mention the men who had been stalking them. "I do get it. How dangerous humans must be to Mers. One of my worries was always that Starscream would be seen and end up in a lab somewhere. I don't think the general public would get it. At best they wouldn't figure on you- us being intelligent beings and want to stick us in an aquarium or something."

"Exactly why Starscream will be made to suffer just a little," Optimus said, though his smile wasn't unkind. "We have a number of people too young to be as cautious as I'm sure Starscream was, and if they see him just get away with bringing in a human- former human, things could go very badly, very fast."

"Like your brat," Ratchet said while Blurr nodded his understanding.

"Unfortunately," Optimus said, the smile slipping a bit. He looked back at Blurr. "For your safety, Blurr, I want to keep you near the village for a while as you learn what it is to be a Mer."

"Thundercracker mentioned that was likely," Blurr replied. "I don’t mind. If nothing else, yesterday I realized just how little I do know about the ocean and life in it."

"I can help," Drift offered. "It's been a couple hundred years, but I remember the change, and how odd everything seemed."

Blurr nodded and said, "Thanks. I'll honestly take all the help I can get."

Optimus tapped Blurr's arm. "For now, how about I introduce you to everyone before they expire from curiosity?"

"Sounds good," Blurr said with a chuckle.

~ | ~

Blurr was used to the limelight. He was a celebrity racecar driver, playboy party animal. Extrovert was the word. Used to people around him demanding his attention and fine with giving it. But by the time Starscream and the other hunters returned, Blurr was ready to drop- or sink. Whatever the idiom was now. Food was pushed at Blurr by Starscream, his brothers, and a steely-eyed healer who had been watching him closely all day as he and Drift made the rounds with Optimus to introduce Blurr to the rest of the clan.

Blurr was afraid he'd forgotten half the names already.

When the communal meal was over, Starscream quietly took Blurr's arm and pulled him away. Blurr swam, barely putting any effort into it since Starscream seemed content to tow him along, until they reached a tunnel in the coral, much like the one at the island, though a touch more narrow.

"In here," Starscream said unnecessarily before swimming into it.

Blurr trailed after him, grinning tiredly as he reached out to tweak the very edge of the blue tailfin.

Starscream squeaked at that, and Blurr swam out of the tunnel into his arms. "Brat. I'll have my vengeance." He paused, really looking at Blurr in the dim light. "Tomorrow though. You're ready to pass out, aren't you?"

"I could sleep," Blurr answered, though now that they were alone, he couldn't help but squirm a bit closer to Starscream. "Have we ever gone three whole days before?"

Starscream blinked then laughed as he understood. "No, but one more night won't harm us. You're going to sleep."

"So are you, right?" Blurr asked, not fighting as Starscream tugged him to the middle of the smallish… cave… room?

"Right beside you," Starscream said, voice purring as they sank to the soft sand.

Blurr snuggled in, but he was looking up. There was a small hole above them, too small to swim out of, but shallow. He could see the sky fading to indigo and… was that a star? It was too hard to tell, and Starscream was laughing silently.

"I adore you," Starscream purred, kissing a soft line along Blurr's neck to his shoulder before tending the bite. "Are you happy?" he asked in a whisper. "Please tell me you don't regret this."

"I love you, and hell no, I don't regret it." Blurr caught Starscream's face between his hands and pulled him into a kiss. "Crazy. A bit scary. But this is great and I can't wait for tomorrow, and the day after that, and all days after that." Another kiss, then he burrowed into Starscream, twisting their tails together the way Starscream had last night. "Show me more cool stuff tomorrow?"

"And every day after that," Starscream promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it for this one, folks! Thank you all so much for the support and comments and kudos! I had WAY too much fun writing this ficcy, and will definitely be revisiting the 'verse in the future. ^_^
> 
> <3 <3 <3

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art for Waves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8971348) by [LB82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LB82/pseuds/LB82)




End file.
